Free To Be Me
by DemonsAndDolls
Summary: Dean is depressed over his break up with Lisa. Sam and Gabriel are sick of it. They book him a Cruise, pack his bags and send him on his way. But the darling couple forget to read the fine print. Dean is trapped for two weeks on a gay lovers cruise...and he's straight. HE IS DAMNIT! He is not looking at the gorgeous member of staff who works on the ship. Dean/Cas Sam/Gabe COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Something tells me that I am going to get a one way ticket to hell for this story. Once again the funny mood has taken over and I'm all pumped up on happy pills (formally known as a shit load of sugary sweets). So here is my first attempt at the weird. Try not to throw too many death threats at me. Completely AU! So if you dont like, dont read.

P.S: I haven't abandoned my Salvation High Story. Latest chapter was posted last night.

Full Summary: Gabriel and Sam are sick of Dean's constant moping around after his break up with Lisa. So they decide to send him on a cruise vacation. In other words they want his miserable ass away from them so they can have some fun. What they don't realise is that this is an all gay cruise. Sam/Gabriel Dean/Castiel….even the full summary sucks. Sorry about that. Please read it anyway.

Chapter 1 Depression hates company

Dean was miserable. Unhappy, depressed, angry and, for some strange reason, alarmingly horny. He had sat cross legged on the couch that morning, wrapped in sweat pants and Sam's enormous dressing gown. It was five passed two in the afternoon and he hadn't moved. He just sat there staring off into space, occassionally changing the channels on the T.V but not paying any attention to what was on.

"All right that's it!" Gabriel hissed and stormed out of the kitchen, still wearing his 'kiss the cook' apron he had put on to prepare lunch. "I've had enough of this. Get your moping ass off my couch and go and get in the shower. The smell of you is tainting my cooking and I can't look at the puppy eyes anymore. It's making me feel sick!"

"Give him a break, Gabe," Sam snapped as he came down the stairs. "The guy is hurting."

"Hurting? They broke up three months ago and they were only dating for three weeks!" Gabriel said and threw his hands up in the air. "You can't mope for longer than you dated! It's not the protocol. You pick yourself up, go out, get laid and get over it."

"She's getting married." That cause Sam and Gabriel to stop in their tracks.

"Well, that was fast." Sam offered, not too comfortingly. "Who to?"

"Some dick, called Dick!" Dean growled. "They were separated when she hooked up with me. He actually called to ask if he could buy the tickets I got for Ben and I to go and see the circus!" Gabriel bit the inside of his mouth to hold back his laughter. He couldn't picture Dean Winchester playing daddy. He certainly couldn't picture him eating cotton candy and trying to look like he was enjoying a clown show.

"Why were you even spending time with her kid?" Sam asked. "Kids shouldn't be involved in new relationships until you know its long term!"

"Stop giving me a lecture! She's the one who introduced us!" Dean replied and stood up, trying not to trip over the dressing gown as it dragged around his feet. "I'm going to take shower!"

The lovers watched the older Winchester go up the stairs and listened for the bathroom door shutting. Gabriel immediately pounced on his partner, shockingly able to pin him against the wall. He craned his neck to look up at him and gave him an angry glare. Sam sighed and let his head fall back against the wall.

"I know." He whispered.

"No, Sam, you don't know!" Gabriel replied. "You don't know that I am ready to tear my hair out if I hear his miserable groan one more time. You Don't know that I wan to punch him in the face every time he checks his phone to see if she's called. You don't know how much I want to scream every time he looks at me with that wounded puppy impression. And you don't know the consequences you are going to suffer if I have to go one more night without sex because you are worried that he will hear us!" Sam's eyes went wide when he felt Gabriel tugging on the belt of his trousers.

"No, Gabe!" He smaller man huffed and took a step back.

"See? Why can't he go back to his own apartment, Sammy? This is pathetic! He's been moping for too long. Take him out, get him drunk and get him laid." He insisted and shoved a few fifty dollar bills into Sam's hands. "On me."

Sam sighed in defeat and looked at Gabriel. "All right," He relented. "I'll take him out tonight."

"Good. And when you get home you better be alone. We have a lot of time to make up for." As Sam moved away from the wall Gabriel slapped him playfully on the ass. He jumped and glared at him before going upstairs to talk his brother out of his hole of solitude.

?/?/?/?/?/?

Gabriel lay across the couch with nothing more than the 'kiss the cook' apron on. It really was one of the best things Sam had ever bought him. _So many uses_ he thought as he tried to make himself more comfortable.

The sound of the key turning in the lock had him and Gabriel junior, jumping with excitement. He lay back on the couch, one hand behind his head and the other resting on his chest. He closed his eyes and feigned sleep as he heard footsteps coming through the doorway.

"Aw Hell! I don't need to see that!" Gabriel's eyes snapped open at the sound of Dean's voice. He quickly grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around himself. Sam quickly rushed into the house at the sound of his brother's distress and couldn't help but chuckle at Gabriel's embarrassment.

"Seriously, Babe? You couldn't wait to make sure Dean wasn't coming back before you played dress up?" He asked pressing his lips together to hold back his laughter.

"Why is he back?" Gabriel asked, not bothering to hide the anger in his voice.

"Sam was trying to get me laid." Dean offered. Gabriel stared at him with an expression that sarcastically read 'no really?'

"It was going find until 'he who must not be named' came into the club." Sam added looking worriedly at Dean.

"Wait! Ralph Fiennes was at the club? And you didn't call me?" Gabriel asked in disbelief.

"Dick was there!" Dean snapped at his stupidity.

Gabriel nodded his head once in understanding. The three of them stood awkwardly for a few moments before they realised that Gabriel was still wearing nothing but a blanket and a tacky apron. He blushed slightly and began shuffling towards the stairs.

"Suppose I'll go change." He muttered.

"No wait!" Dean called after him. "I think I'll just head back to the apartment. Fridge and all could do with a good clear out. I'll maybe see you tomorrow." He patted Sam on shoulder before stepping out the front door and closing it behind him. Sam stared at the door for a while trying to battle with his guilt.

"Hell, if I'd known all it took was a little display of sexual frustration, I'd have walked around the house naked." Gabriel grinned and grabbed Sam's hand, pulling him towards the stairs.

"I think he would have left the country and burnt his eyes out if you had done that!"

?/?/?/?/?

The next few weeks passed by uneventfully. Sam and Gabriel resumed their ritual of having sex on every surface and room in their house, while Dean continued to mope. However, there was a few moments of joy when they played the game of 'what awful names we can think of to call Lisa'.

"Mega Whore!" Gabriel offered, as they sat down in the local diner. The waitress who had brought over their menus looked appalled at him before marching away to get their drinks order.

"Could you please reframe from doing that in public?" Sam muttered, trying to hide the blush that was grazing his cheeks. "And we used that one last week."

"Hey, I managed to get a lip twitch…could have been a smile." Gabriel replied whilst looking at Dean. There had been a flicker of a smile playing on his lips before he resumed his depressed expression.

He had his head resting on the back of his hand and was scanning the menu. The two of them had noticed his weight loss was not improving and had dragged him out to try and feed him up. Sam watched him, as his eyes moved up and down the menu. All the while his brain was repeating _cheeseburger, cheeseburger, cheeseburger._

"I'll just have a coke thanks." He said, as the waitress came back to take his order. Sam sighed in irritation and ordered and extra large of everything for himself. His goal to get Dean to eat some of his.

"So, Den-o, Sammy and I have a little surprise for you." Dean lifted his head to look at the two of them. Sam looked worried while Gabriel was grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"Should I be worried?" He asked.

"No, Bro! You're going on holiday." He handed a booklet over to the wide eyed man and continued to grin as he flipped the booklet open to read it.

_Your guide to Heaven. A paradise cruise around the Caribbean. Beautiful islands, peaceful atmosphere and a time to unwind and relax. Shake away the stress of everyday life as you enjoy being taken care of like the royal that you are. See the world through rose tinted classes as you worries wash away and you soak up the sun for that amazing winter tan…_

Dean turned his head and looked at the two of them like they had just checked out of the Mad House. Sam was still watching him nervously, as their food was placed in front of them and Gabriel was looking like a hopeful six year old waiting for Santa Claus.

He flipped the booklet over and looked at the pictures. The Cruise Ship was huge, too many floors to count. The dining hall looked bigger than the entire office block that he worked in, the rooms in the picture had bathtubs big enough the fit five people in them, the beds were dotted with rose petals and the rooms were decorated in gold and red. There were three Olympic sized swimming pools, five bars, shops, a cinema, entertainment offers every night and the list just went on. He looked down at the ship and back at the two men watching. Down and back, down and back.

"No!" He said and slid the booklet back over to them. Gabriel looked defeated and Sam tried to hide his disappointment.

"Dean, you need a break! We think this would really help you." Gabriel offered.

"Ok, first of all, I can't afford it. Secondly, I can't get the time off work…and third, how pathetic would I look doing something like this alone!"

"Well, we already paid for it for you. We told your boss and he was more than happy to give you time off. And people do this sort of thing all the time. The world is more open to single life now. You shouldn't be ashamed at being on your own. Hell, you might meet some pretty girl and go DiCaprio on her." Gabriel grinned.

"Let's hope the ending isn't as disastrous!" Dean replied.

"Dean, you need this. You need a break. Everyone agrees." He looked at the two of them and the picture of the ship again. It really was tempting. He could lay on the deck and drink his troubles away. Maybe he _could _hook up with some pretty little thing and just enjoy a holiday romance. He was so tempted…

"Fine," He said but held his hands up as the two of them jumped with excitement. "But, you have to let me pay you back for it?"

"Dean, look…"

"Sam, it may be in instalments, but I'm paying you back for this." He snapped.

"Ok." They bother agreed, secretly swearing never to tell him how much it had really cost.

?/?/?/?/

As Dean boarded the ship he couldn't take his eyes off the sheer size of it. It was gleaming white and amazing to look at. People were jostling past his, as he took his time to admire. He didn't really care that they were rushing him, he already felt his troubles being left back on dry land.

When he stepped inside a man in a black tux quickly approached him with a small trolley.

"May I see your ticket please, Sir?" Dean was a little taken aback by his polite manner and mutely handed him the ticket. "Ah, room four hundred and twenty seven. Would you like to place you bags on the trolley and I will have them taken to your room for you?" Dean could only nod and place his bags down. "If you would just make your way through that door, you'll find the registration room."

He watched for a moment as the man practically skipped away with his bags. He prayed the guy didn't peak inside, as Gabriel had placed a mystery box in it that morning with strict instructions not to open it. He turned and followed two young women into the registration room. Another man immediately approached and offered the three of them a tray with champagne on it. The two women took them gratefully but Dean shook his head opting to go to the bar and get a beer. _Hey, it's five o'clock somewhere_ he said to himself.

"Can I get a beer please?" The man behind the bar smiled at him and set a cold one down in front of him. He raised the bottle to say thank you and then turned to lean against the bar and scan the room. It was already filled men and women who were happily chatting to each other. Some greeting each other like old friends, while others shook hands in introduction. Dean was quite happy to stay in the background for now and just watch everyone.

By the afternoon the ship was packed and Dean found several people now sat at the bar with him. The ship had just left the dock when a happy looking man burst onto the stage at the far corner of the room. He was wearing a sparkling gold shirt and red trousers. His blonde hair was tucked under a sailors hat and his fake tan made him look like he had been tango-ed. He picked up a microphone and began tapping it with his hand to get everyone's attention.

"Well hello!" The crowd chanted back in response. "How is everyone today? Looking forward to our darling trip together, I hope!" A few 'whoops' and cheers could be heard throughout the crowd. "Well then lets get this party started! If this is your first time on one of our cruises then please don't be shy about asking any questions. We don't bite…unless you want us to." That got a laugh. Dean felt like he could pull better jokes out of his ass. "So without further ado let the campest cruise of 2013 set sail!"

There was an explosion of glittering paper and party poppers that had Dean almost falling out of his chair in shock. From behind the blonde ken doll, a curtain fell revealing a very large wall sized poster. On it was a picture of the ship, a sandy beach and beautiful ocean, a man and a man kissing, a woman and a woman kissing and the words 'Get You're Groove On' pasted through the middle of it.

Dean almost choked on his beer. It was like someone had slipped off a blindfold and suddenly revealed the secrets to the universe to him. His eyes scanned the room, really looking at everyone for the first time. Two men were standing romantically wrapped in each others arms, there were girls (_the girls he had walked in with!) _affectionately kissing each other…all over the room there were couples…gay couples…this was GAY CRUISE.

He turned as quickly as he could and rushed out into the check in area. He didn't care about his bags, he didn't care about his jacket (which was still in the bar), all he cared about was getting off the ship before…

"Is everything ok, sir?" Dean was looking out the window at the clear blue sea and the land fading off into the distance. "Sir?"

"Is there a phone somewhere that I can use?" He asked in a shaky tone.

"Yes, Sir. Right this way." The man replied looking concerned. Dean walked past a poster of two men walking along the beach holding hands with the words 'free to be me' splashed across it. He shivered slightly and followed the man to were the phones were. "Here you are, Sir."

"Thank you." Dean replied and quickly lifted the phone and dialled Sam's number. Two rings and he picked up.

"Hello?" Came a tired voice.

"You're dead, when I get my hands on you they will be wrapped around your throat! I am going to kill you and that sugar loving hippy you share a bed with!" He practically yelled down the phone at him.

"Dean?" Sam asked, sounding more awake.

"Who'd you think it was, Mother Theresa?" Dean snapped.

"What's wrong?"

"_What's wrong? _You signed me up for a gay cruise, Sam! A Gay cruise!" He could hear Sam repeating these words to Gabriel, who must have been asleep next to him. To his horror the only comfort he received was the sounds of Gabriel falling out of bed with uncontrollable laughter and Sam faking a cough, as an excuse to hang up. He promised to call him back as soon as he could and then he was gone.

Dean stared at the phone for several seconds.

"I'll kill them!"

So there you go. Chapter 1. Please review and tell me what you think.

P.S. As much as I would love to, I have never been on a gay cruise before so forgive me, this was in no way meant to be offensive. I promise all the characters aren't camp. But I think everywhere you go, if you put a man on a stage he will be camp as hell haha. Please, please, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I didn't think I would be updating this fast but the first chapter and this chapter seemed to flow out after each other and I had to break them down. Thanks for the reviews so far. Much appreciated. X

Chapter 2

"Dean, you can not stay in your room for the entire trip!" Sam yelled down the phone. "You are not going to get violated by anyone on that ship. It docks at different islands, why not get off and go sight seeing or something?"

"_Can I get off the boat and get a flight home?"_ Came the irritated tone from the other end of the line.

"NO!" Came both responses. Gabriel was in the kitchen whipping up some home made cookies and fully intending to use what was left in the bowl as body food. He had the other phone balanced between his ear and shoulder. "Dean, get out of that room and take full advantage of the money we put into this trip. There are so many things to see and do. No one is even going to notice you!"

"_How could anyone not notice me?" _Sam looked over at Gabriel and rolled his eyes. Trust Dean to still imagine himself as a sex God on a ship full of women who couldn't be less interested in him.

"You're right," Gabriel offered. "Maybe you'll find some young lesbians who want nothing more than for you to educate them on how to properly enjoy cock."

"_Don't tease me!"_ Came a groan from the other end. _"Besides, I don't want to get into some random chicks underwear. I just don't want some guy trying to get into mine!"_

"What exactly do you think gay men do? We don't march like cavemen into the nearest bar, beat some random hot guy over the head and drag him home!" Sam argued with him.

"_Well, how do you explain Gabriel then?" _Came an irritated retort.

"Just get the hell out of that room, Dean!"

?/?/?/?/?/?

So Dean, after a much needed pep talk, found himself standing in front of a friendly looking woman. She was stood behind a small desk, smiling at. Dean thought she looked sympathetic towards him being alone, but he beat down that worry as best he could.

"Good afternoon, sir. How many at the table?" She asked and Dean peered behind her into the restuarant area. His stomach gave a low growl at the smell of fresh bacon and bread.

"Just one thanks." He replied and she grabbed a menu for him.

"Right this way." He followed her over to the table. It was in the far corner of the restaurant, adjacent to the window. Dean liked the idea of this seating arrangement. Put him in the corner where no one could see him and he could just kick back and enjoy the view. "What would you like to drink?" She asked and handed him the menu.

"Beer please." He replied and began scanning the menu, as she walked away. If Sam were there he would be telling him to lay off the alcohol...but Sam wasn't there and he was going to take full advantage of that situation.

It didn't take long for him to decide what he wanted. It did take a while for the waitress to return. But Dean wasn't in a rush. Hell, where was he going to go? He looked out over the ocean and revelled in the feel of the sun shinning down on his face. He was beginning to relax and enjoy himself. He could do this. He could have fun while on a gay cruise. He'd spent enough time with Gabriel to know what to expect. As long as the men kept their hands to themselves then he would be fine.

"So, bad break-up, or just lonely?" Dean's head snapped around to the man who was now stood in front of his table. He was tall, thin, with light blonde hair and a cheeky smile on his face. He was dressed in low cut, black jeans and a v neck tee shirt. "I'm going to go with bad break-up." He finished and continued to smile down at Dean.

He didn't say anything for a few moments. He drummed his fingers on the table and looked back out at the ocean, taking his time to collect his thoughts.

"Am I that obvious?" He finally asked.

"Here alone, first time out of your room, from what I can tell, sad eyes and not really enjoying the beauty of the ship…yeah you're kind of obvious." Dean blushed and looked down at the table. The waitress returned with his drink and asked if he wanted anything to eat.

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry." Was all he said in reply.

The blonde haired man bit his lip and looked down at Dean with a guilty expression. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's all right," Dean replied and took a sip of his beer. "I guess I'm not quite in the 'over it' stage yet."

The guy took the opportunity to sit in the seat opposite Dean. He stared at him for a moment and then smiled.

"So what did the dip-shit do to you then? Do I need to add him to my hit list?" Dean tried not to react when the man said 'him' and couldn't help but smile at the latest nickname for Lisa. He had to remember to add that to the name game.

" It's a pretty pathetic story, to be honest." He offered, giving the guy a chance to escape.

"I'm listening anyway." He replied with a smile and then offered Dean his hand. "I'm Balthazar, by the way."

"Dean." He replied. "Well I met this _guy_ a few years ago. I was head over heels in love, but_ sh-_he was dating someone else at the time. I waited around for a long time and they eventually split up. For while the two of us were together and I thought that would be a permanent thing. I even told him I loved him. Then he up and left and now the two of them are getting married." Dean couldn't explain why he felt the need to let Balthazar assume that he was gay. A straight man on a gay cruise had too many questions that he couldn't answer. "I guess I'm here to get away from romance in general."

Balthazar looked around at the many couples in the restaurant and couldn't help but grin. "Good choice for that." Dean smirked slightly.

"My brother and his boyfriend paid for this for me. They didn't know it was _this_ kind of cruise until I called them and gave them an ear full." Balthazar laughed at this and Dean found himself smiling along with him.

"Well I hate to see a man suffer in silence. I'm here with some friends if you would like company." Dean looked to where Balthazar was pointing. A man with light brown hair and glasses was sat talking happily to a woman with dark red hair and a sweet smile. Dean looked at them for a few moments and then turned back the Balthazar.

"Why not? There's no point sitting here by myself." The two of them stood and made their way over to the table. He would do Sam proud. He didn't really care what Gabriel thought, but he was here so he might as well suck it up and enjoy himself.

"Miss me?" Balthazar asked, as he sat down next to the man with glasses. Up close Dean got a better look at the two of them. The man had pale skin, dark eyes hidden behind the thick framed glasses and a kind smile. The girl had a few light freckles dotted across her face and light green eyes. She was wearing a short white summer dress and, Dean had to admit, she was hot. "Dean, this is Charlie and my partner Lucifer." He shook Charlie's hand and she pulled out a seat to let him sit down.

Lucifer had to stand slightly to reach his hand a grimaced. "I'd prefer it if you called me Luc, most people do." Dean nodded in understanding and sat silently while the three of them continued to chatter.

"So Dean, do you like magic?" Dean looked at Charlie for a moment and grinned.

"Depends what kind." He replied and she laughed a little.

"The illusion kind. Trick of the light or slide of hand, that sort of stuff." She smiled at him.

"To be honest, I've never given it much thought."

"Well Meg, my girlfriend who is currently working on her tan, and these guys hate it. I really don't want to go alone. Do you fancy it?" He could see her giving him a desperate plea with her eyes and smiled at her.

"Sure. I've nothing else to do." He wasn't prepared for her cheer of happiness, or for her arms to suddenly be wrapped around his neck. He patted her on the back slightly and then she pulled away, obviously aware that she was making him uncomfortable. But not really caring all the same.

"We saw the show last year, Dean. You may want to take a book with you." Balthazar laughed as Charlie through a croissant at his head.

?/?/?/?/

He met Charlie out on the deck at seven thirty. She was standing by the railings with her arms wrapped around another woman's waist. Dean stopped for a moment before he approached. Straight men and women rarely had this many public displays of affection. It seemed to be some sort of frenzy aboard this ship. But he did take into account the amount of homophobic people in the world. At least here they could openly love each other without fear of abuse.

"Dean!" Charlie called when she spotted him. "Meg Masters, Dean Winchester." Dean shook the smaller woman's hand and smiled. She was at least a few inches smaller than Charlie, with dark curly hair, a round face and high cheekbones.

"So Dean-o, you're going to suffer the show tonight? Hope you brought a pillow with you." Charlie nudged her with her elbow, as Meg smiled up at him. He was freakishly aware of how much she reminded him of a female Gabriel. He made a mental note to never let them meet.

"Come on, Dean. We better go." She placed a quick kiss on Meg's lips before pulling him below deck and down to the show room where they had been for registration.

"So what kind of magic are we going to see?" He asked her, as they were escorted to their table.

"All sorts. Some come round the tables and do close up magic, there'll be illusions, card tricks and everything you can think of." She rambled happily. Dean liked Charlie from the moment she had opened her mouth at lunch. She was like the little sister he had always wanted. Any attraction he had, had for her disappeared and was replaced by a different kind of admiration. She was super smart, way smarter than Sam. She was very into her sci-fi and all things weird. But that just made her all the more interesting because she constantly had topics for them to talk about, so he didn't get bored easily.

Soon they turned their attention to the stage, as the lights dimmed and a small man walked out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Please take your seat, as the show is about to begin. Please remain in your seats throughout the show, unless you are instructed otherwise. The waiting staff will be on hand to refill your drinks so just raise your hand if you need them. Thank you and enjoy the show."

Dean watched with amusement as the show began. He laughed along with Charlie, as a man bumbled onto the stage, dropping his hat and sending a pack of cards flying out into the audience. He then proceeded to pick his way through the crowd, instructing them to give back the cards. One man found a card in his wallet, a woman found one inside her shoe and another man embarrassedly removed one from under his toupee.

The next act was a man and a woman. The woman lay down on the table, as the man made it appear that she was in a trance and then made her levitate off of it. It was the oldest trick in the book and even Charlie applauded but looked somewhat bored.

The lights then came up and a few of the floor magicians began moving through the crowd.

"Do you need another drink?" Dean asked, noticing her empty glass.

"Yeah, please." Charlie replied and the two of them raised their hands to get the staffs attention. They ordered their drinks and then watched the other tables being amazed by close up magic. "Are you having a good time?" She suddenly asked.

"I am actually. I haven't had this much fun in a while. I can't even remember the last time I smiled this much." Charlie grinned, glad to see he was having fun.

"It does get easier, Dean. I promise." He smiled back at her and opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly a deck of cards was nearly shoved up his nose. He looked up to see a man in black trousers and a white shirt looking down at him. A few of the buttons on the shirt were undone at the top and Dean could see that he was sweating slightly, probably from all the body heat in the room. But that wasn't what caught him. He looked up to see the most kissable lips he had ever come across. The guys had a little stubble on his cheeks and chin and his eyes were bright and blue. His dark hair seemed to be sticking out in all directions, like he'd just rolled out of bed.

"Pick a card." He said in a low husky tone. Charlie raised her eyebrows at Dean and nudged his leg. It seemed to bring him out of whatever trance he had slipped into and he tore his eyes away from the mans mouth. Reaching forward, he plucked a card from the deck. "Ok, examine your card, show it to your friend, but don't let me see it." He instructed and even turned away slightly so he couldn't see Dean's hands.

Dean slipped the card under the table to look at it. Queen of diamonds. He leaned across the table to show it to Charlie and then flipped it over so it was face down.

"Now slip it back into the deck." Dean did as instructed and then watched as the mans hands moved at lightening speed, as he shuffled the deck. "Is this your card?" Two of clubs.

"No." Dean replied and Charlie had to bite her hand to keep from giggling. The man looked down for a second and looked a little lost. Before he could say anything the lights flashed signalling that the show was about to restart.

"Enjoy the rest of the show." He muttered and quickly walked away.

Charlie looked at Dean, still biting into her hand.

"Maybe he should stick to serving drinks or something." He muttered and looked at the man's retreating back.

"I saw that." She said giving him a cheeky wink.

"Saw what?" He asked looking somewhat confused.

"You liked him. It's a shame." She replied.

"What is?"

"They have a rule on the ship. Staff aren't allowed to _mingle_ with the guests." Dean looked slightly horrified and opened his mouth to assure her he had no intentions of 'mingling' with the crappy magician. But she raised her hand to silence him as the next act came on the stage.

The rest of the show went by without a hitch. A man cracked an egg in the centre of their table revealing a real baby chick. Charlie cooed over it like a typical girl until it shit on her hand. Dean had laughed so hard he almost fell out of his chair.

"I heard that's lucky." He told her playfully and then had to duck when she tried to smear the crap on her hand on his face.

A woman from the audience disappeared from a box on stage, then reappeared later serving drinks behind the bar, a plain wooden stick turned into confetti, a woman changed her outfit seven times in the blink of an eye and a man shoved many serving utensils into different areas of his body. Dean had flinched uncomfortably at that last one but didn't appear to be the only one.

?/?/?/?

"I really had fun tonight, Dean. Thanks for going with me." Charlie said, as they reached her door.

"Thank you, Char. I really needed this." They gave each other a hug and said goodnight.

Dean thought about going back to the bar and having a few more drinks but then decided against it. Why spoil a good night with a hangover the next morning? He stumbled tiredly towards his door and reached into his back pocket to get his keys. As he did so, he felt a small, folded up piece of cardboard drop out of the pocket and onto the ground. He picked it up and quickly unfolded it. The Queen of Diamonds lay in his hand. Across it in thick black marker was the words 'is this your card?'.

He stared dumbly at it for a long time. The only thought that crossed his mind, as he walked into his room, was 'how the hell had some random guy managed to touch his ass without him even noticing?'

So what do you think. Keep going? Delete? Reviews are my fuel xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

So many reviews. Thanks so much. Having a crap day and you lot cheered me right up. If any of you know how to get a Hitman for the boss without being caught, please pm me. Hahaha. Ok, so glad you liked the new Castiel. Hope this chapter has the same effect for you. Don't expect there to be too much drama in this story. It's just my little piece of fluffy heaven. Thanks again. X

Chapter 3 (Don't know what to call this one)…Banana

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"NO!" Dean yelled at the offensive noise and threw a pillow across the room in an attempt to get rid of it.

"YES!" Came three happy voices from the other side of the door. He rolled over and rubbed him eyes. He hadn't slept this well in months and momentarily forgot where he was. He could see the warm sun peaking through his curtain and heard the waves slapping agains the side of the ship._ Wish I could wake up every morning to that sound,_ he thought to himself. He pulled the bed sheets around his waist _(who needs pyjamas when you've got silk sheets against your skin) _and groggily walked towards the door. He opened it a crack to see who has disturbed his peace and immediately had it flung backwards out of his grasp.

"Rise and shine, sleeping b-e-a uty!" Balthazar gave a slight whistle when his eyes fall on Dean's naked chest. All he could do is stand there and blush because if he pulled the sheet up he will reveal way more nakedness (swoon). Charlie is giggled slightly and tried to smoother it with her hand, while Meg stared openly and unimpressed at his chest.

"I think we'll just wait up on deck!" Lucifer snapped and dragged his eye fucking lover away. Charlie and Meg stood there grinning after them.

"Dean, when people come to visit, its customary to invite them in." Meg stated and pushed past him, not bothering to wait to be asked. Charlie just rolled her eyes and mouthed the word 'sorry' before walking in along with her. Dean grabbed his jeans off the floor and moved to put them on when he noticed Meg watching him.

He raised his hand and rotated his index finger with an expression that says 'turn the fuck around'.

"Believe me, its nothing I haven't seen before. And not something I'm interested in." She smilec at him. Dean frowned and looks at Charlie for support. The red head grinned at his embarrassment and walked over to her girlfriend. She placed her hand over Megs eyes and then turned to Dean.

"No rush. Go and get ready." He frowned at her but didn't argue. Grabbing some clean clothes, he slipped into the bathroom and into the shower.

"So where are we going?" He yelled over the running water.

"The ship is docking at one of the more remote islands! There's only a small village on it! But you can rent scooters and drive around the island! It beats being stuck on the ship with nothing to do!" Charlie yelled back through the gap in the bathroom door.

"There's plenty to do here." Dean replied, as he steps out of the shower and begins to dry himself.

"We know that! But you have to get off the boat now and again! It's part of the experience. Plus, we're all going and didn't like the idea of you being here alone." Dean couldn't help but smile at the caring tone in her voice. Just like with Sam and Gabriel, he couldn't work out how she ended up with a girl like Meg.

?/?/?/?/?/?

"Come on, you three!" Balthazar yelled. Dean nearly fell over the small bridge that lead them off the boat when he looked over at the English maniac. They had three scooters sitting waiting. A bright, lime green one, a pale blue one and a bright pink one. Lucifer was currently sat on the pink one, looking severely pissed off, while Balthazar sat behind him waving his hands like a child. It looked all the more ridiculous because both men were over six foot tall and had to practically wrap around to each other to get their feet off the ground.

"I still don't understand why we couldn't get the black one!" Lucifer hissed in annoyance.

"Because, Darling, this one has character." Balthazar replied and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

Charlie and Meg claimed the green one, leaving Dean with the blue. The kitchen staff of the ship had packed a lunch for them, which Dean strapped securely to the back of his scooter.

"LAST ONE TO THE TOP IS AN OLD MAN'S BALL BAG!" Balthazar yelled, as he and Lucifer set off towards the mountain road. Charlie and Meg laughed, while Dean just rolled his eyes. They let the two men lead the way until they passed through the village. Dean decided to have a little fun and pushed forward on the accelerator.

It wasn't long before he was side by side with the other men and waved cheekily at them. Balthazar was flailing his arms around urging Lucifer to drive faster. It looked like something out of a Wacky races cartoon and Dean couldn't help but laugh.

"I think the extra weight is slowing you down!" He called over to Lucifer, who threw his head back and laughed. Balthazar flipped him the bird and then whispered something into his partner's ear. Dean could see the other man straighten up immediately and knew he was in for a challenge.

The girl's trailed behind, not really bothered about the race. They laughed as Balthazar continued to slide his foot across and try to kick Dean scooter out of the way. At one point Dean caught hold of his ankle and wouldn't let go until another car coming towards him forced him to pull back behind them.

Lucifer eventually raised his hand to signal for the rest of them to follow his lead. He pulled off onto a dirt road and came out at a view point. There were picnic tables dotted around the area and a wall they could sit on to look out over the ocean.

"This is the life." Meg grinned, as she perched herself up on the wall and looked out at the view. "You know, Dean, for a guy who's all heartbroken and shit, you're actually pretty fun." Dean smiled and passed her a bottle of water.

"You should see me on a good day." The rest of them grabbed some sandwiches and opted to sit on the wall as well. They sat in silence for a few moments. The cool breeze felt great against his skin and Dean looked down at the small village a sighed. This was the sort of place he would love to retire to when he was older. Quiet, isolated and without worries.

The silence wasn't broken until Balthazar decided to swear a little too loudly. Many of the bird population scattered in fear at his outburst.

"FUCK!" He was looking around wildly and Dean jumped off the wall, thinking something was wrong. Balthazar was now looking at Lucifer with wide eyes and the other man was smiling sweetly in return. "This is the place isn't it?" He asked him.

"I was starting to think you didn't notice." Lucifer replied.

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"When Luc and I came here last year…this is the place where he asked me to marry him." Balthazar reached over and kissed him softly.

"Aww, that's so cute." Charlie said and couldn't help but wrap her arm around Meg's shoulder. Dean thought it was sweet too. In fact he thought it was one of the most romantic things he had ever seen. But he couldn't help feeling a pang of despair in his heart. Would he ever have this? Would he ever have a history with someone? Have places they could visit and reminisce about?

"You ok there, Dean-o?" He looked up to see Meg staring at him.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just gonna go and stretch my legs." He turned and walked away, hoping that they hadn't read too much into it.

He had barely made it out of view when he heard footsteps running behind him. He turned to see Charlie hurrying along, getting a little out of breath. It really wasn't the weather for an afternoon jog, so he stopped to let her catch you.

"You…ok?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, Char, I'm fine." He replied and turned to keep walking.

"Liar!" She snapped. "You might be able to lie to yourself, Dean. But you can't lie to me. I saw that look in your eyes. There's nothing wrong with wanting what other people have." She linked her arm through his and walked slowly at his side.

"Were they pissed?" He asked a little nervously.

"No way…just worried." He sighed slightly and they just walked for a little while in silence.

"Hey, you know what you need?" Charlie asked. He shook his head and stayed quiet. Waiting for whatever hair raising suggestion she could come up with. "A massage."

"What?" Of all the things she could have suggested, that was not what he was expecting.

"Yeah, a nice body massage. Get all that tension off you. I really think it would help."

"I don't know, Char. I've never had one before. Aren't you naked for that?" Charlie raised her eyebrows and grinned at him.

"I said a massage, Dean! Stop thinking life is how they play it out in porn. You're just thinking of the happy ending." She giggled. "If you get a back massage then you keep your trousers on. Or wear your underwear."

"I don't wear underwear." He replied and she just rolled her eyes.

"Invest in some then."

?/?/?/?/?

After they returned to the ship and changed for dinner, Dean thought more about Charlie's suggestion. _Maybe a massage could help_ he told himself. Sam was always raving about the massages he got down at the gym. Getting the tension out of his neck and shoulders could probably do him the world of good.

On his way down for dinner he visited the reception desk.

"Hello, Sir, how may I help you?" The nervous looking man asked from behind the counter. He looked very young, early twenties maybe. Dean looked at his name tag.

"Hi, Garth. I was wondering how I could go about booking myself a massage." The man seemed to sag in relief. _Must be knew_ Dean thought,_ he's worried about difficult questions. _

Garth typed away at the computer for a few moments and then smiled.

"We've had a cancellation for one tonight. Seven thirty. Would you like me to book you in, Sir?" Dean grinned and lifted his wallet out of his back pocket. "Oh no, Sir, its included with the room"

"Hell, book me down for two then." Garth laughed slightly and took Dean's name and room number.

"Ok that's you booked in. Your masseuse is called Castiel." Dean frowned slightly, _funny name for a chick_. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yeah, Dean asked. "What's a happy ending?"

?/?/?/?/?

After dinner Dean made his way down to the Spa. Garth had given him directions and a map but he still managed to get lost. It was seven thirty five before he finally found the right room.

A woman in a white linen shirt and trousers greeted him as he walked in.

"Mr Winchester?" She asked and he nodded. She checked his name off the clipboard she was carrying and then set it down. The entire room was painted white. There were two doors behind her desk and the only decoration were canvas pictures of a white lilies or pebbles on water. _Wow_, Dean thought with a hint of sarcasm, _I feel more relaxed already._

"Sorry I'm late." He said to the woman as she turned her attention back to him. "I got a little lost."

"Don't worry," She replied. "It happens more than you'd think. Please follow me." He followed her into the room on the left hand side. A massage table lay in the centre of the room, candles flickered from the draft of the door being opened and he could hear soft, soothing music playing through an unknown speaker. "What sort of massage were you looking for, Mr Winchester?"

"Just my back and shoulders." He replied trying not to blush and memory of Garth mumbling an explanation for a 'happy ending'.

"Feeling a little tense?" She asked and he nodded in reply. "Ok, just remove your shirt and hop up onto the bed. Lie face down and try to relax. Your masseuse will be with you in a moment." He watched her retreat, a little confused. He had thought she was the masseuse.

He shrugged his shoulders and began unbuttoning his shirt. Shrugging it off he wriggled onto the bed and lay face down, as instructed. He folded his arms under his face and rested his chin on them, trying to get a little more comfortable.

The door creaked open behind him and he sighed with relief. _Finally_, he smiled,_ this better be worth it._

It surprised him that the girl didn't speak. He heard her rubbing the oil into her hands and then felt them touch his shoulders. He tensed for a second and then relaxed, as she began working out the knots.

"So, Mr Winchester, is it a full back massage, or just the neck and shoulders?" Dean's eyes flew open. Dude was a dude! It was a man rubbing him down! He tried to roll over but felt firm hands press hard against his shoulders. "Is everything all right?"

"Y-yeah." He tried to steady his heartbeat. "I just…there was a woman in here a moment ago." He bit his lip and tried not to mentally slap what was left of his brain.

"Anna is with another client. I can ask her to swap if you would feel more comfortable." Dean couldn#t ignore the hurt in the guys voice. Maybe he thought Dean didn't approve of the massage. He breathed deeply a few times and then replied.

"No man, it's fine. You just surprised me, that's all." The man's hands were back on his shoulder. They rubbed deep into the muscle and Dean couldn't help but groan at how good it felt.

"Good." Came the reply. "I was worried your sexual preferences might have made you uncomfortable with being massaged by a man." Dean froze again and couldn't help but roll over. The man took a step back and lowered his eyes slightly. Dean's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the man's face.

It was him! The crappy magician!

"You!" Dean snapped and jumped off the table grabbing his shirt. "You're the guy who had his hand in the ass of my jeans!" To his surprise Castiel chuckled.

"That was merely slide of hand, Mr Winchester."

"Yeah? Well, I would prefer it if you didn't slide your hand against my ass cheek!" He growled. Once he had his shirt pulled back over his head he made his way to the door. But something stopped him and he turned back to look at the man. "What did you mean by 'sexual preferences'?"

"Oh please!" Castiel huffed slightly. "You couldn't be any straight if someone shoved a stick up your ass and mounted you on a wall!" Dean gawked slightly and the man blushed at his rudeness. "My apologise."

"No, you're right." Dean replied and Castiel looked up. "I am straight. But I would prefer it if you didn't tell anyone that." The man stared at him for a moment and then smiled.

"I have heard of people being ashamed of being gay before…but never the other way round."

"Yeah well, a lot of my friends might be offended if they found out. I let the lie run a little too long. One of them thinks I have a crush on you." He joked .

"Oh?" Castiel asked with no hint of amusement and stepped forwards. A little too much into Dean's personal space. "Why would they think that?"

Dean gulped for air. He could feel a strange stirring sensation in his stomach. "I have no idea." He replied before turning and getting out of the room as quickly as possible.

Well there you have it. Chapter 3. Like? No like? Not sure? Let me know xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. So much stuff going on at the minute but I finally got my weekend off. Glad you are all liking to story at the minute. Actually went back and read over it and 'holy hell hounds' I apologise for the spelling errors. I'll try to keep them in check. Thanks so much for all the kind reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter. Cheers

Chapter 4 Bad Storm and evil plans

Dean lay on his bed, a bottle of whiskey lying on his chest, staring at the ceiling like it was talking shit about him. He thought getting drunk would help. He thought it would rid his mind of these unnatural thoughts. But no matter how hard he tried, or how drunk he got, he couldn't clear his head. The bottle was almost empty and the room was spinning and swaying. He put the swaying down to the fact that the ship had run into bad weather. They had to drop anchor and wait it out. Which meant there was nowhere for him to go except his room. He didn't think he could control himself otherwise.

He took another swig from the bottle and didn't even wipe away the drops that ran down the side of his face. He could still see those damn lips and piercing blue eyes…so he wasn't drunk enough.

Rolling onto his side, he reached for the phone. The numbers were slightly blurred to his drunken vision and he had to practically press the phone to his nose to see them clearly enough to dial.

"_Hello?" _Came a tired groan when the phone was picked up.

"This is your fault!" He slurred. "You and that 'Candy Cane' have corrupted me!"

"_Dean?" _He could hear Sam moving around the room and whispering in response. He and Gabriel must have been in bed. _"Are you drunk?" _He gave him the 'I don't approve' tone. But Dean was too pissed off and drunk off his ass to care.

"Well, 'ats your fault too!" He snapped and tried to locate to dresser next to his bed to set the bottle down.

"_What's wrong?" _Sam asked.

"_Tell him to jack off and go to sleep. He's disturbing my beauty rest!"_ Dean growled in anger and he heard Sam make a quick exit from the bedroom.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is you two have broke me! I used to like tits! Now some random ass guy wont get out of my head!" He heard Sam chuckle slightly.

"_Dean, you are drunk and on a gay cruise. Your mind is playing tricks on you in your drunken state. You aren't gay."_ Sam insisted. He heard a door open and had to endure the conversation that followed.

"_Who's not gay?" _Gabriel asked.

"_Dean thinks he's turned gay for some guy." _Sam replied

"_Wouldn't surprise me."_

"_What? Dean isn't gay!" _

"_Well he at least bats for both teams."_

"_Where would you get that idea?"_

"_My gay-dar worked faster on him than it did on you!"_

"Still on the phone here!" Dean snapped and glared at the phone.

"_Sorry, Dean. Look, you just had too much to drink. Go sleep it off or something." _The line went dead. Sam actually hung up on him. In his temper, Dean propelled the phone against the wall and watched it shatter. He would make sure Gabriel and Sam paid for that.

?/?/?/?/?

He was stumbling along the corridors, apologising to walls as he bumped into them. He had no clue where he was, he just knew he needed to get outside. He saw a door to his left and made his way, unsteadily, towards it.

"Excuse me, Sir?" Dean groaned loudly and turned. His hand rested on the door handle, as he waited for the man to approached. "I'm sorry, Sir, but nobody is allowed on deck at this time. The bad weather makes the ship unsteady. We don't want to risk anyone going overboard."

"Mm'k." Dean replied and attempted to open the door. The cool air blew violently around them. The man launched forward and grabbed the door, pulling it shut. He looked angrily at Dean, who smiled lazily in reply.

"You. Cant. Go. Out. There. _Sir!"_ Dean glared at him and let go of the door handle. He stumbled past the man and began making his way down another corridor. The man pulled out his radio to alert the rest of the staff. "We have a passenger that is very intoxicated and is attempting to get on deck. Please advise all staff to secure the doors."

Dean was now angry at the walls for getting in his way. He walked down the corridor and took a few different turns before spotting another door onto the deck. But as he approach a large security type man stood in his way.

"You can't go on deck, Sir." He said in a rough, angry tone.

"Just need air." Dean replied. He felt panic setting in. He didn't like feeling trapped.

"Is everything ok here?" Dean froze. He knew that voice. He didn't want to turn round. Didn't want to see those gorgeous lips or beautiful eyes.

"Novak! How are you?" Dean glowered at the security man. His stance turning more relaxed as he greeted the masseuse…magician, _whatever._

"I'm good thank you, Benny. Do you need help?" Came a polite reply.

"Naw, the guy's just had a little too much demon juice." Dean huffed slightly. The two of them were talking like he wasn't there. It was pissing him off.

"Right here! Can talk for myself!" He waved one hand over his head and used the other one to steady himself against the wall.

"Yes, we can see you, son." Benny replied. "I think it's time you went to bed." Dean dropped his head and sighed.

"I can take him." Dean's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, as he felt a hand gently take his arm.

"Nah, I'm fine!" He snapped and yanked his arm away. He began slowly making his way down the corridor. All too aware of the fact that Castiel was following him.

"I hope nothing I said is the cause of your drunken state." He said after a few moments of silence. Dean only snorted in reply. They continued the walk in silence, Castiel occasionally assisting him when he lost his footing. Dean was quick to right himself, so as to avoid the other man touching him. "This way." Castiel said quietly when Dean looked a little lost.

"How'd you know where my room is?" Dean muttered.

"You wrote your room number down when you checked in for the massage. I have a good memory for numbers." Came the reply. Dean still hadn't looked at him. He would never admit it, but he was afraid to. He was afraid that his drunken hormones would make him do something he would regret. "It's strange for someone to come on one of these cruises alone…especially when they're straight."

Dean knew, had he been sober, he would have brushed off that comment or came back with a sarcastic reply. But drunk, it just made him angry.

"Right!" He snarled and suddenly pinned Castiel against the wall. "I'm straight! I'm as straight as they come! So get out of my damn head!"

Castiel was breathing heavily. Dean could feel it against his cheek. His blue eyes were looking wildly at him and Dean had to hold back a groan.

Castiel had been shocked when Dean had grabbed him and surprised by how strong he was. Any other situation and Castiel could have easily floored him. But Dean was drunk and he didn't want to hurt him.

"I know you're straight. Why would I be in your head?" He asked, trying to calm the situation.

"I don't know." Dean slapped a hand over his face and rubbed his eyes. "I can't stop thinking about you. Can't get you out of my head…Damn Kylie and that fucking song!" Castiel tried to hide his grin. The last thing he wanted was for Dean to get more pissed off than he already was.

"Mr Winchester, do you think it might just be your over indulgence in alcohol?"

"That's what Sammy said. But then Gabriel said that he wasn't surprised by the fact that I might like you…and then the two of them got in an argument and hung up on me and now…" He trailed off, not really know what else to say.

"Dean!" Dean jumped backwards like he had been scalded by Castiel. Balthazar was walking down the hallway with a huge grin on his face. "Come on now, Dean, you know the rules. No molesting the staff!"

Dean groaned again when he saw the blush that was rising on Castiel's face. He didn't find it cute. He refused to.

"He's had a little too much to drink. Think you could take care of him?" Balthazar nodded to Castiel and took Dean's arm. They left Castiel, who was still leaning against the wall, and made their way to Dean's room.

Balthazar had to practically carry him, as Dean sagged against his body. He reached into the pocket of Dean's jacket, unlocked the door and walked in. He let the man fall onto the bed and then rolled him over so he wouldn't suffocate.

"You ok, Dean?" He asked and nudged the guys foot.

"No." Dean replied and buried his face in his hands.

"Tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You'll not like it." Balthazar sighed and grabbed Dean's hands, pulling them away from his face.

"Tell me!" He insisted and Dean looked at him with a scared expression.

"I'm not gay, Balthy!" He watched as the English man froze for a second. "At least, I don't think I am." To his surprise Balthazar laughed. "What?" He snapped.

"I'm sorry, its just funny." Balthazar wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Why did you feel the need to lie?"

"I don't know." Dean groaned. "A straight man on a gay cruise is just weird."

"How'd that happen anyway?"

"Ask my dick of a brother and his pet troll!" Dean snapped in response. "They booked it all for me. They just forgot to check what kind of cruise it was."

"Ok so we cleared that up. Why do you suddenly feel confused?" Dean sat up to try and stop the room from spinning so much.

"That guy, the one who I was with just now. I can't stop thinking about him. Every time I shut my eyes he's all I see." Balthazar smiled and reached over to pinch Dean's cheek.

"Aww, little Dean has a crush." He teased.

"Fuck you! I liked tits before this cruise. You lot have all turned me." Again Balthazar barked a loud laugh.

"Dean, you can't force someone to be gay, any more than you can force a gay man to be straight. It's probably always been in you." He explained.

"So what now?" Dean asked and yawned.

"Now you get some sleep. We'll talk more about this in the morning." Dean rolled over to go to sleep. He was just drifting off when he heard Balthazar mutter, 'Can't wait to tell Luc this one'.

?/?/?/?

"STRAIGHT!" Charlie yelled and Dean scrunched his face up, as her scream penetrated his hangover. "You're straight?"

"Most people get upset when they find out someone's gay. Not the other way around." He offered.

"Yeah, but you could have told me!" She snapped back and huffed. Balthazar had saved Dean the trouble by telling the other's his big secret. Lucifer still laughed whenever he thought about it. But Charlie was pissed. Dean could understand why. They had become really close so fast. She was angry that he hadn't trusted her.

"Anyway, I don't really know anymore." That got her attention and she turned back to face him.

"It appears our young Dean here is confused." Balthazar offered while sipping his coffee. "He's got a little crush."

"I'm regretting telling you that more and more by the second." Dean snapped at him. He felt Charlie's hand in his and turned to look at her.

"We've all been there, Dean. It's the hardest part. You fight it, get angry about it, accept it and then…you love it." He smiled, despite himself.

"I don't think I am, though." He replied.

"That's the fighting part." She smiled back.

"We should put it to the test." Lucifer grinned.

"How do you propose we do that?" Balthazar asked. He could already see the wheels turning in his lover's head, as he formulated a plan. He couldn't deny that it was turning him on.

"Well Dean believes his attraction is targeted at the masseuse…"

"Magician." Charlie interrupted.

"Apparently, he's a man of many talents." Meg spoke for the first time.

"Anyway, did he seem interested?" Lucifer directed the question to Dean.

"How should I know? I was drunk!"

"He seemed interested to me." Balthazar added. "All wide eyed and wanting it."

"Hey, we don't want to cost this guy his job." Charlie interrupted again.

"You know as well as I do that, that rule has been broken more than enough times. How do you think Luc and I met?"

"You worked on a cruise ship?" Dean asked trying not to laugh. He could just picture Balthazar in the uniform, flirting shamelessly with the guests.

"No, he did," Balthazar replied pointing to his partner. The man in question was now turning a bright shade of red. "He worked on the reception desk most days. I kept asking him to give me the grand tour of the ship. He was so damn shy and cute, I couldn't get enough. The last day we were there we became an item. Following year we got engaged, this year is the honeymoon. Different cruise each time of course. This is the first time we've been on one that came back to all our old love spots. It was all his idea."

"That's so cute." Charlie cooed, Balthazar leaned over to kiss his blushing bride-groom.

"Got side tracked again," he mumbled against Lucifer's neck. "Continue."

"Well, we just need a way of getting the two of you alone somewhere…private." He replied.

"Privacies good. Lay all your cards on the table." Charlie added.

"Then what?" Dean asked.

"Suck his cock…best option really." Balthazar laughed as Dean paled.

?/?/?

To say Charlie was nervous was an understatement. She wasn't good at lying. In fact she was terrible at it. Meg had caught her out more times than enough. She couldn't even hide what she bought people for Christmas. Now team 'Get Dean Laid' were making her the initiator.

She walked quietly into the Spa area. They had worked it out for when Castiel would be alone. He was sat at the desk flipping through a magazine. He wasn't really reading it, his eyes just glazed over the pages. Charlie wondered if he was even aware that the magazine was upside down, but she didn't bother to ask.

"H-hello." He looked up from where he was sat and smiled.

"Hello. I didn't realise I had any appointments at this time. This is usually my break hour." She paled slightly and tried to collect her thoughts.

_Just keep eye contact and try not to stutter._ Meg had told her. She could feel a stirring of nerves in her stomach and prayed he couldn't see that she was sweating. She looked straight into his eyes and tried to keep her voice steady.

"I'm sorry to bother you. But my friend seems to have injured her back. She's in a lot of pain. She had a massage a few days ago and asked me to see if anyone was available." Castiel sighed slightly and stood up.

"We don't normally make room calls. It's frowned upon." Charlie felt a little more desperate. She couldn't fail at this.

"Please, she really needs help." She tried to do puppy eyes, but felt it made her look more constipated.

"I can have the doctor come and check on her." He offered. She was beginning to panic now. What could she say that wouldn't blow her cover. _Think, Charlie_, she pulled out her phone and called Balthazar. Desperate measures.

"Hi, Dean. Is Meg ok?" Balthazar didn't answer for a second. "Is there anyway she could get down to here?"

"_He's not biting is he?"_ Balthazar asked.

"No, he can't do a room call. _She_ needs to come to him."

"_Keep trying, Char."_ Then the line went dead.

She groaned and glared at the phone. She jumped when she felt Castiel's presence behind her.

"What room is she in?" He asked. She noticed he already had a few items in his hand.

"Four, two, seven." She replied and stepped back so the man was no longer invading her space.

"Is that her room?" He asked.

"No, it's our friend, Dean's, room. That's where we were when she hurt herself." She explained and he nodded.

"I suppose I can make an exception this once." He replied before making his way out the door, with Charlie dumbly trailing behind him. She couldn't help but grin as they made their way along the corridor.

_Oh yeah, Dean, he digs you._

?/?/?/?/?

Dean sat nervously on his bed. Balthazar, Lucifer and Meg were down the hall in the wedded couples room. He was terrified. Castiel would probably take one look at him and march right back out the door again. But apparently there was a plan for that too.

He watched as the door opened. Charlie walked in first and stared at Dean like a deer caught in the headlights. Castiel walked past her. When his eyes fell on Dean's, sitting alone in the room, he stopped.

"Where is your friend?" He asked.

"Sorry." Charlie hissed and quickly yanked the door shut behind them. Castiel stood there, staring at the door. His expression was blank and Dean couldn't tell if he was angry or just confused by what was going on.

"I think we need to talk." He finally said. Castiel turned to look back him.

"Our we sober for this conversation?" He asked.

"As a judge." Dean replied.

"You have ten minutes."

Ok so don't kill me. I promise the fluff is coming soon. Little bit in the next chapter. More later. I like the idea of Dean not really having a clue what to do. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

So I felt a little bad for leaving you on a cliff-hanger so I'm sweetening the deal by giving you two chapters for the price of one. Part of this chapter is from Castiel's point of view, so we can learn a little more about him. Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the kind reviews. Cheers

Chapter 6 Rules are Rules

Castiel sat behind the desk in the Spa lounge area. He tried to focus on other things. Even picked up one of those crap celebrity magazines. Bringing you the latest information on who's dating who, who broke who's heart and how to get to a size zero in three weeks. It was complete trash and he could honestly say he wasn't even paying attention to the pages. Just mindlessly turning them to try and distract his wondering thoughts.

"_Get out of my damn head!"_ He knew Mr Winchester had been drunk. He had watched him stumble his way towards the door were Benny was keeping guard. In any other circumstances, Castiel could guarantee that the two of them would have got on really well. Their personalities were so alike in many ways. But Benny was a force not to be reckoned with. Castiel had merely stepped in to prevent Dean from getting his ass kicked. _"I can't stop thinking about you!"_

He knew it was a bad idea to get involved with a guest on the ship. Hell, it could cost him his job. But something about Dean kept drawing him in. He was well aware that the man was straight, but he couldn't keep away. It wasn't luck that had lead him to that table at the magic show. There had been many tables unoccupied by the entertainment staff, but somehow he found himself in front of Dean. He hadn't missed the way Dean had stared at his mouth or his inability to make eye contact with him afterwards. The same happened when he found him in his drunken state. Dean had groaned just looking at him when he pinned him against the wall.

Castiel couldn't deny that he was getting hard. He needed a better distraction than this…and he needed to stay away from Dean Winchester.

"H-hello?" He looked up suddenly and smiled. A young red haired woman was standing in the doorway looking pale and a little worried.

"Hello," he replied and cast the magazine to one side, as he stood to greet her. He inwardly groaned when he saw that the magazine had in fact been upside down. He prayed she hadn't noticed. "I didn't realize I had an appointment at this time. This is usually my break hour." The girl seemed to be on edge. She couldn't stop bouncing on the balls of her feet and was having trouble meeting his gaze.

"I'm sorry to bother you. But my friend seems to have injured her back. She's in a lot of pain. She had a massage a few days ago and asked me to see if anyone was available." Her eyes had snapped to his face, as she said this. But he could see she was struggling to hold his gaze.

"We don't normally make room calls. It's frowned upon." He explained. If anything, she looked even more worried.

"Please, she really needs help." He could see she was desperate. He could sympathize with that. Back pain is one of the worst muscle pains that a person could suffer.

"I can have the doctor come and check on her." He frowned when her response to this was to pull out her phone. He stood leaning against the desk, waiting patiently for her to finish her call.

"Hi, Dean. Is Meg ok?" Castiel couldn't hide the intake of breath. But if the woman noticed then she didn't let on. Was it his Dean?_ No!_ He silently scolded himself. Dean was not his. "No, he can't do a room call. _She_ needs to come to him."

Castiel felt his body move without his consent. He grabbed a few oils for soothing muscle pains, all the while assuring himself that he was doing this for the girl called 'Meg'. This had nothing to do with Dean.

"What room is she in?" The girl jumped slightly, not realising he had been so close behind her.

"Four, two, seven." Castiel couldn't help it when his heart kicked up a notch. But was this girl with Dean? He had said he had come alone. Maybe he had hooked up with her. No! There weren't any women on the ship who would be interested. Unless it was a member of staff. But he couldn't recall one called Meg.

"Is that her room?" He found himself asking. No harm in enquiring.

"No, it's our friend, Dean's, room. That's where we were when she hurt herself." Castiel hoped that they weren't into a group thing. The last thing he wanted was to walk in and see the man who was plaguing his daydreams wrapped up in some weird bondage sex gone wrong.

"I suppose I can make an exception this once." He finally replied and walked past the girl out of the office.

"I'm Charlie, by the way." She said, as she followed him up the corridor. She had to take three steps for every one of his to keep up with him. He willed his body to slow down, not trying to appear eager. But unfortunately it wouldn't comply with his brains comands.

"Castiel." He replied.

?/?/?/?/?

Now stood in the room, alone with Dean, Castiel could feel his palms beginning to sweat. This had not been a good idea. Why had he agreed? Why didn't he make some excuse and get the hell out of there? _Because you want him_, his brain told him. He wanted to dislodge that thought with a blunt spoon, but Dean started talking again and he resulted to pushing it to one side.

"I just thought…maybe we could talk about… do you want to sit down or something." Castiel realised he was now still stood in the same spot. Did he want to sit down? Was that a good idea? He reasoned with himself that Dean didn't appear to be the kind of man to try and jump him…and he could probably kick his ass if he did.

Dean looked nervous. He rubbed his hand over his face and waited for Castiel to make a move. Eventually he found himself walking over to the chair next to a small coffee table. It was a safe place to sit. Not near the bed or couch and Dean would have to sit or stand or…_Oh God! _Dean had walked over and was leaning against the coffee table. His backside resting on it and his arms folded in front of his body. Castiel's hand, which was resting on the table, would only have to shift slightly and his fingers could feel the firm flesh beneath the denim jeans. He could feel the heat radiating off the man's body.

"Wh-what did you want to talk about?" He asked and looked up at the man standing over him.

"Us." Was all Dean said in reply, his face tinting pink as he did so.

"There's no us, Mr Winchester." Castiel replied firmly.

"I think we're past the formalities, don't you? You can call me Dean." He replied and smiled slightly. Castiel felt another sharp intake of breath when he saw the pearly white teeth that Dean was flashing him.

"I think it best we try and keep the formalities, _Mr Winchester."_ Another firm response. He regretted it when the smile fell from Dean's face.

"Forget it! I told Balthazar this was a bad idea!" Castiel frowned slightly and watched as Dean moved away from him. The heat he had felt was being ripped away from him.

"What was a bad idea?" He found himself asking.

"I said forget it!" Dean snapped back and Castiel felt his anger reach boiling point. This man had first made it clear that he was not interested, then told him he couldn't stop thinking about him and now was planning something with other guests! Plans that seemed to involve Castiel. He stood up and marched over to the man who now had his back turned to him.

"No!" He snapped and grabbed Dean by the arm, spinning him around to face him. "If you are planning things that involve me, then I have a right to know. You had someone lie to bring me here, locked me in this room and now refuse to tell me why! I think I should just put in a formal complaint of harassment and-" Castiel's words were cut short when he felt Dean lips on his. The other man had grabbed him by the back of his head and crushed their lips together, almost to the point of bruising.

He froze. He wouldn't deny that. Dean was straight. He admitted it enough. Yet here he was, running his tongue over Castiel's bottom lip and gently nipping at it, begging for entrance. Castiel couldn't help but moan when that tongue finally swept into his mouth. It was the most delicious sin he had ever committed…and that was saying something. The ship had a strict rule on relations with the guests, but when Dean pulled their bodies flush together, all sensible thoughts went out the window.

"Dean." Castiel groaned, as Dean moved away from his lips and began kissing down his jaw and neck. He gripped Dean's shoulders tightly and tried in vain to push him away. When Dean's lips latched onto his neck, he knew he had to stop him. He couldn't let Dean mark him, otherwise people would become suspicious. "Dean!" He said a little more aggressively. He pushed again and this time Dean released him. But he wouldn't let him further than arms length.

He lifted his head and rested it on Castiel's forehead. They were both breathing heavily and he could feel Dean's erection poking him accusingly through his jeans.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Dean sighed. "You aren't going to punch me in the face are you?" Castiel couldn't help but smile at that.

"Not this time." He replied. "But, Dean, whatever this is. It can't happen. It isn't allowed."

"You can't be serious!" Dean snapped and took a step back from him.

"I could loose my job! I can't risk that over some holiday fling!" With that Castiel turned and walked out of the room. Charlie, Balthazar, Lucifer and Meg falling at him feet as he passed.

?/?/?/?

Whatever progress Dean had been making was snuffed out as Castiel exited the room. He felt stupid. How could he think that this would have worked? It was ridiculous and he had gone along with it.

"Ok, so plan B." Balthazar smiled at him as the four of them picked themselves up off the floor.

"No, no plan B. No plan at all. I'm done with relationships. Nothing good ever comes out of them!" Dean snapped and turned his back on them.

"Dean, we're living proof that, that isn't true." Lucifer replied and patted him on the shoulder.

"Remember what Charlie said? _You fight it, get angry about it, accept it and then you love it._ That can sometimes be the case in relationships too.Do you think I liked that nut job when I first met him?" Balthazar had the courtesy to look offended at his partners words.

"Same thing goes for Meg and I." Charlie offered.

"Yeah I thought she was a nerd and She thought I was an evil pain in the ass." Meg added.

"When did that change?" Dean asked.

"It didn't, but we love each other now…so we're over it." Meg replied and patted Charlie's hair affectionately. Dean sighed and looked at the four of them. They were really willing to sacrifice their holiday to help him win some random guys affection.

"Believe me, Dean, when we're done you and that Magician will be riding off into the sunset together." Lucifer grinned at him.

"And if it doesn't work?" Dean asked.

"Then we'll steal some mopeds and the five of us will ride off into the sunset together." Balthazar grinned at him.

"Ok," He smiled in reply. "What's the plan?"

?/?/?/?/?

Apparently plan B of 'Get Dean Laid' had many steps. The first one should have been easy. All Dean had to do was avoid Castiel like he had the black plague. But several times Charlie had to drag him away from the Spa area when he was trying to sneak a peak.

"I wasn't going to talk to him!" Dean argued and tried to struggle away, as she gripped his earlobe.

"Dean, you are border-lining as a stalker. It's not sexy and it's not cute! Stay away from him!" She ordered and threatened to lock him in his room if he didn't behave.

Step two was a little more difficult. It involved getting Dean to change parts of his wardrobe. Balthazar, being the ever fashionable person that he was, took the lead on this one. But, once again, it was proving difficult.

"I don't understand why I have to change my clothes!" Dean yelled from behind the curtain. Balthazar sat on a comfortable sofa, reading a fashion magazine and sipping tea. "I thought we wanted him to like me for me!"

"We do, Darling! But no one wears jeans on a Caribbean cruise!" He looked up, as Dean came out of the dressing room. He was now wearing a white linen shirt, black three quarter length shorts and comfortable looking sandals. The white shirt was showing off his tan spectacularly and Balthazar found himself using the magazine as a fan. "If in another life, we find ourselves single…call me." He smiled and Dean blushed at his approval.

Step three was over to Meg. Before she had began dating Charlie she could turn heads at the drop of a hat. She currently had Dean up on deck teaching him how to strut his stuff and look sexy doing it.

"Don't you think it's going to look weird if I walk like a chick?" He asked as she showed him how to walk and sway his hips.

"Not if you do it right!" She snapped back at him. "I could attract men, women, transvestites, transsexuals, you name it…I've had it."

"Labradors?" He asked with a cheeky grin. She reached out a pinched his ass.

"Don't get cocky with me!" She threatened. But he could see a small smile grazing her lips. "Again. Walk slowly, don't make eye contact and sway your hips. Keep your back straight! You hunch over too much and it removes the confidence of the swagger." It took five hours and a few tequila shots before Meg was satisfied that he could walk the walk.

Step four had Dean severely pissed off.

"I know how to flirt, thanks!" He snapped, as Lucifer sat opposite him.

"Do you know how to flirt with men?" He asked in response.

"It's the same thing isn't it?"

"Try me." Lucifer stood next to the bar with Dean stood uncomfortably next to him. The bar was currently closed and empty, except for one woman doing the cleaning. Either she didn't mind or she didn't care, but either way she left them to it.

"You come here often?" Dean asked leaning over the bar and giving Lucifer his most charming smile.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little. Does that ever work for you?" Dean resisted the urge to lift and empty bottle and smash it over his head. "Try it my way."

"Show me then!" Dean now took up the role of receiver and stood waiting for Lucifer to make his move. He slid off the bar stool and stood casually next to Dean.

"What's your name?" He asked quietly.

"Dean." Came a reply, followed by a chuckle.

"I'm Luc. It's quiet tonight." Dean outright laughed at this.

"Dude, you might as well talk about the weather."

"Believe it or not, Dean, that sometimes works." He huffed. "Tell me about yourself."

Unconsciously Dean began talking about Sam and his Dad and Gabriel. Not even aware of the fact that Lucifer was running his finger tips gently up and down his arm. When he finally caught on, Lucifer was inches from his face and smiling sweetly at him.

"Oh, you're good." He grinned in response.

"Ok, now you try."

?/?/?/?

"I think you're ready." Charlie smiled at him and adjusted the collar on the blue shirt that Balthazar had picked out for him.

"Do you really think this will work?" He asked, looking at her nervously.

"Are you sure you want it to work?" She shot back. "How comfortable were you when you kissed him?"

"Amazingly, that kiss meant more than all the time I had with Lisa. During and before the relationship." He replied with a smile.

"Then I think it'll work." She grinned and took his arm.

They walked down to the bar room together, but as soon as they were through the doors she released him and went to find the others. Tonight Castiel was working at the bar. Dean had to admit the man definitely was a 'jack of all trades'. But he wasn't complaining. It just meant the guy was good with his hands.

When he spotted him, he was out cleaning down some of the tables. Dean tried his best to walk past him without drawing too much attention to himself. _Be confident_, Meg's words rang through his head. He straightened his shoulders and headed over to the bar. A blonde haired man gave him a sexy smile as he approached.

"What can I get you, handsome?" He asked, as he wiped down some glasses.

"What's good?" Dean asked.

"A screaming orgasm." The man replied and gave him a cheeky wink. _BINGO_, thought Dean and took a seat at the bar.

"I'll have several then." He replied and winked back. The man threw his head back and laughed, as he reached for the ingredients for the drink.

"Enjoying the trip so far?" The man asked.

"I am now." Dean replied.

"You are the type of person who makes the job a lot easier." The man replied and smiled at him.

"So, is this full time deal for you?" The man looked thoughtful for a moment before replying.

"I would love to have my own business in something like this. There isn't really enough out there for the gay community." He replied. "If more people like you turned up, I bet the place would be buzzing."

"Must be hard trying to find your feet in the business world." Dean replied trying to look sympathetic.

They talked for almost an hour. Dean learned that the guys name was Steven, he had two cats, three dogs and a gerbil. He also knew that the guy had the worst taste in food, sweated uncontrollably under warm lighting and smelt a little funky when that happened. What he didn't know was where the hell Castiel was. He didn't dare turn around. The group had warned him not to look for reactions.

Sagging in the chair, he sighed. He should have known it was too good to be true. He bid Steven and good night and made his way over to his friends.

"Anything?" He asked when he reached them.

"He left about fifteen minutes ago." Meg replied. "Sorry, Dean." They all looked so guilty. He would have felt bad for them if he hadn't been feel so sorry for himself.

"S'ok. I'm gonna hit the hay. Goodnight."

He walked back down to his room. The screaming orgasms spinning nicely in his body, but not enough to leave him with another hangover. He huffed again. He wasn't going to let it get to him anymore. If Castiel didn't want this. Then fuck him.

He jammed his key violently in the door. Pushing it open and stepping inside. Something was amiss.

He barely had time to get the door closed when he was spun round and pressed against it. Rough lips pressed against his, as his arms were pinned to the door above his head. He struggled trying to get free. But damn this guy was strong. The man - for he knew it was a man by the stubble on his face - slipped his leg between Dean's and rubbed his thigh against his cock through his jeans. Dean groaned, against his will and let his head fall back against the door.

He opened his eyes, not knowing that he had closed them, and looked at the man in front of him. The man who was causing so many delicious things to happen to his body. He was glad his inner thoughts had been right. He had known who this was as soon as they'd kissed him.

"Castiel?"

"Mine!" Castiel growled before claiming his lips once again

?/?

Don't shoot! Please don't kill me! I promise another update as soon as possible, just let me live! And review :)

Note: My friend read this before I posted this. She thinks it was like a twisted episode of queer eye for the straight guy...I gladly agree hahaha


	6. Chapter 6

OOOOOOOK! How is everyone today? Good? Good! Glad you are all still enjoying the story. Thanks for all the reviews, as ever, much appreciated. Hope you like the next chapter just as much.

**Author's Note: I was thinking of writing three one-shot spin off stories about the other three couples. Balthazar/Lucifer, Meg/Charlie and Sam/Gabriel. Just a little background on how these couples got together. If you would be interested in that let me know. Xxx**

Chapter 6 Rules were made to be broken

"So?" Dean started as the two of them lay on the bed. "Interesting turn of events."

"I'll say." Castiel replied, running his hand lazily over Dean's chest. He played with the buttons on the blue shirt, willing himself not to open them. Dean wasn't ready. He had stated that several times already during their intense make out session, which had left Castiel hard and horny.

Instead they had laid down on the bed, wrapped in each others' arms and just talked. Dean was enjoying it more than he was willing to let on. It had been a long time since he had just had a conversation with a person he was attracted to. All he and Lisa had ever done in the bedroom was screw each others' brains out.

"You're not disappointed?" Dean asked a little nervously. Castiel sighed slightly before reaching up and gently kissing the man under him on the lips.

"Dean, I told you. I know this is new for you. I'm not going to rush you into anything." He explained and smiled.

"Sounds a bit of a let down for a 'Holiday fling'." Dean replied with a cheeky grin.

"I shouldn't have said that. I suppose part of me is worried that I'm just an experiment for you. That you'll have fun on this trip with me and then go back to the straight life once you leave." He shot back and rested his head back on Dean's chest.

"Cas, I'll admit that this is definitely different for me. But I've been more comfortable in these last few day with you than I have been with any woman." He stroked Castiel's hair with one hand and wrapped his free arm around him.

"Who's to say that won't change? Some pretty girl will catch your eye and then what?" Came the muffled reply. Dean placed his hand under his chin and forced his head up to meet his gaze.

"Every relationship starts out the same way. Who's to say you won't see a man who you like more than me?" He challenged. "We just need to get to know each other better and see where things go."

Castiel smiled in response and reached up to stroke Dean's face.

"So we're already in a relationship?"

"First thing you need to know about me…I don't do 'chick flick' moments."

?/?/?/?/?

It was a good thing that they were standing on deck because the scream of excitement that ripped out of Charlie could have torn a hole in the side of the ship.

"Calm down, you loon!" Meg snapped at her and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Meg's right, Charlie!" Dean hissed at he. "Cas can't take the risk of anyone finding out. This could cost him his job."

Castiel had given Dean his blessing in letting his friends know the plan had worked. After much persuading on Dean's part. And assuring Cas that they could be trusted in keeping a secret. But with Charlie's hallelujah to the heavens, Dean was beginning to regret it.

"Come on, Lover Boy, we need details!" Balthazar said clapping him on the back.

"There isn't anything to tell. Cas was in my room when I got back from the bar…"

"He was in your room?!" Lucifer interrupted.

"Yeah, he must have got in there with a master key or something." Dean replied.

"I gotta get one of those." Balthazar grinned.

"Shut up, all of you! Continue, Dean." Meg smiled at him.

"Yeah so, he was in my room, we made out…a lot... and then…nothing." He sighed.

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" Balthazar snapped. "We set up this whole thing and all the two of you do is _cuddle_!"

"I wasn't ready." Dean mumbled. Lucifer placed a hand on his back, attempting to be sympathetic.

"Dean, everyone's nervous for the first time." He reassured him.

"I'm not some sixteen year old girl trying to get off with her boyfriend at prom! I'm thirty years old! I know how sex works!" He looked down at his feet to try and hide his blush. "Just not with a dude."

"It's pretty much the same thing…just stick it in a different hole." Balthazar cackled.

?/?/?/?/?

Castiel paced up and down in his living quarters. A thousands thoughts were whirling through his mind. He felt like he could jump for joy and pass out from fear all at the same time. He needed advice. He picked up the phone and dialled the only person he knew could help him.

"_Hey, Cuz. Long time no hear."_ Came the happy answer.

"How did you know it was me?" Castiel asked.

"_Well there's this amazing technology called 'caller I.D'. If you upgraded that piece of shit phone you carry around, you could enjoy the benefits of it too."_

"I need your advice. God help me, but I do." Castiel mumbled.

"_Trouble in paradise? A lover's tiff? What delightful mischief are you up to these days?"_

"I've met someone. I really like him its just…he's a guest on the ship."

"_So? What's the problem? They've never complained about staff and guest relationships before. Didn't they have a wedding for such a union just last year?"_

"That was Kelly's Cruises!" Castiel snapped back. "I work for Angel Atlantica now. I told you this last time we talked!"

"_Well sorry, Cuz. Guess that gravely voice of yours doesn't sit well with my sensitive ears!"_

"Never mind, I shouldn't have bothered." He went to put the phone down but could hear his cousin yelling through the receiver.

"_No, no! Wait! I'm sorry ok. Did you say 'Angel Atlantica?"_

Yes, they have several ships. I very well respected company to work for."

"_Yeah, yeah got it. Their awesomeness is flying out of their assholes. Never mind that! What cruise are you on at the minute."_

Castiel thought his cousin was being unusually curious about his work. But he just shrugged it off and answered. "The Royal Caribbean."

"_Really? I've heard that one can be quite popular…gay cruise, right?"_

"Yes," Castiel was getting irritated at the change in direction of the conversation. "Why do you ask?"

"_No reason. So, tell me about this dish you have your eye on. Is he sweeping you off your feet?"_

"You are being ridiculous! This could turn out to be nothing more than a holiday romance and all you can do is joke about it! My job could be at risk if anyone found out!"

"_Calm down, Cuz. I was only teasing. You always think the worst don't you? What's going to happen if you chose to not do anything about this 'stud' and he turns out to be your soul mate? You'll always wonder 'what if'. Just take the plunge for once!"_

What if you're wrong?" Castiel replied.

"_What if I'm not? He could be everything you've been waiting for. Plus you need a little excitement in your life."_

"My life is interesting enough, thank you!"

"_Yeah…how's Jacob doing?"_

"Leave my dog out of this!"

"_I still can't believe you named him after that wolf boy…you should have been team Edward!"_

"I'm hanging up now." Castiel sighed.

"_Wait, wait! One more thing!"_

"What is it?"

_"At least tell me your dream boats name!"_

"Why?" Castiel asked suspiciously.

_"Tame my curiosity!"_

"He's called Dean. Anything else?" He asked in irratation.

_"Yeah. Cover your stump before you hump."_

"Goodbye Gabriel!" He could still hear the man laughing as he hung up the phone. "Well he was less than helpful!"

?/?/?/?

Dean had to admit it had been an interesting first week on the cruise ship. He had made some friends, who he hoped would remain in his life after the trip was over. He had discovered he might be gay, kissed a man, fought with a man and finally admitted that he had feeling for_ a man_.

What was annoying him was that, once again, said man was avoiding him. He thought they had passed this stage. But every time he tried to get close to Castiel, the beautiful creature seemed to duck away from him.

"What gives?" He snapped at Lucifer, as Castiel avoided serving their table in the bar. "He won't even look at me!"

"You remember that he has more to risk than you do." Lucifer replied.

"I know, but, I wish he would at least talk to me." Dean went to stand and approach him but Lucifer quickly grabbed him and pulled him back into his seat.

"See the woman standing by the doorway?" He asked and Dean followed his gaze. There was a woman he hadn't seen before. She was wearing a tight suit, had her hair tied back in a tight bun and had a stern look set on her face.

"Yeah, what about her?" He asked in reply.

"Haven't seen her before. When you hang out with Balthazar, you get to know just about every human being on the planet. But I don't know her…and judging by that suit, I think she's management." Dean's eyes widened in understanding.

"What do you think she's suddenly doing showing her face above sea level?" He asked. It was known to all the guests that the management offices were on the ground floor of the ship. Most people didn't come up from that floor unless they needed to.

"I doubt it's anything to worry about. But there are cameras all over the ship. I just hope she didn't see Castiel sneaking into your room." Dean was suddenly worried. Was Cas in trouble?

"Maybe I should go speak to her." He went to stand again but Lucifer, once again, grabbed him back into his seat.

"That would only make it worse."

They watched as the woman walked slowly over to Castiel. She tapped him on the shoulder and they watched in horror as he turned to look at her. She leaned forward and spoke quietly into his ear. Castiel merely nodded and then went back to work. Dean couldn't help but worry when he saw the colour draining from the man's face.

"She knows." He whispered.

?/?/?/?

When Castiel had finished his shift it was almost ten. Not too late and he was glad of that. He didn't want to wait any longer to find out what sort of trouble he was in.

"_Could you come down to the management office when you're shift is over?"_ That was all that had been said, but he hadn't been able to concentrate for the rest of his shift. Did they know about him and Dean? Would they fire him? Would he even be able to see Dean before they asked him to leave? So many questions ran through his mind, as he made his way below deck.

He knocked gently on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in." Came a feminine response. "Ah, Castiel." She said, as he stepped into the room. "I apologise for calling you down here. But you do so many jobs on this ship that it's difficult to get hold of you." She was smiling. That was a good sign.

"Was there something you needed to discuss with me, Miss Tapping?" He asked as she offered him a chair in front of her desk.

"Please, call me Naomi." She replied. "As you may have heard, at the end of the season I am giving up my post as manager of this ship." She looked to him to confirm whether he _had_ heard of this or not.

"I had heard rumours, but didn't know whether it was true or not."

"Well, I have been offered a management position on one of our larger cruise ships. That would mean that my job has opened up. Usually the company would hire people who were more accustomed to the job and not in need of much training, but this time they are allowing lower staff to apply." Castiel tried not to appear offended at being referred to as 'lower staff'. "I've seen how you handle things on this ship. You know most of the ins and outs of all the different roles on board and know most of the jobs required like the back of your hand."

"I'm not sure what you're asking me." He interrupted.

"I'm asking you if you would consider the job of manager?" Castiel was stunned. Of all the things he thought she was going to say, that was the last thing he expected.

"Are you sure?" He mentally slapped himself for asking such a stupid question. "I mean, there are many members of staff here who have been here longer and are a lot better trained than I am."

"The only person who has been aboard this ship longer than you is my assistant Becky. And I'll be damned to hell if I leave it in her hands. It would sink in a week! If that!" Castiel had to agree that Becky was not the brightest star in the sky. She was too much of a daydreamer and had a habit of being forgetful. "I really urge you to consider this, Castiel. The pay is better, the benefits are amazing. You have no commitments holding you down, why not go for it?" Castiel frowned at this. It seemed this woman knew more about him than what she read in his application form. It was a little unnerving.

"Can I have some time to consider it?" He asked.

"We can give you a fortnight. Until the ship docks at the end of the trip."

?/?/?/?/?

He made his way back up to the main part of the ship. Could he really become a manager? Part of his brain was screaming at him to take the job without question. The other half was telling him to think long and hard before he trapped himself in a job he may not want.

All he knew now, was that he was tired. No, scratch that, he was exhausted. His feet were dragging under him and his eyes were continuously dropping shut. Bed! That was what he needed. A goodnights sleep and he could think more on this manager business in the morning.

He was just about to reach the staff quarters when, out of nowhere, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He was suddenly wide awake and trapped inside a closet.

"What the hell?" He snapped before a pair of lips crashed against his. He calmed immediately. Dean wrapped his arms around him and pushed him back against the wall at the back of the closet.

"Tell me you haven't lost your job!" He begged between kisses.

"I haven't lost my job. They don't know anything about us." He replied.

"Thank God! You looked so worried in the bar. I wanted to come over but that woman was watching you like a hawk. I didn't know whether she was mad at you or thought you were lunch." Castiel had to laugh at this. Just being in Dean's arms made him feel a little more relaxed. He opened his eyes to see piercing green ones looking back at him. Worried and nervous.

"Everything is fine, Dean. Don't worry." He went to capture his lips again but Dean pulled back.

"Then what did she want?" He asked.

Castiel sighed and rested his head back on the wall. He didn't want to talk about this now. He wanted to forget.

"She offered me a promotion." He replied and watched as Dean's face lit up.

"But that's great!" Dean said and kissed him lightly on the tip of his nose. "What were you so worried about?"

"Dean, you don't get it. I don't want to be in this sort of business for the rest of my life. This isn't the sort of job I saw myself in when I was in college."

"Well, what did you see yourself doing?" Dean asked.

"Not this! I don't know. I just thought I would be making more of a difference in the world than doing cheep card tricks and cleaning down tables." He sighed.

"Don't forget you are one hell of a masseuse." Dean added.

"How would you know? You were off that table and I had barely touched you. Spoilt my whole day." He teased and Dean grinned.

"What were you studying?"

"Physical therapy. I wanted to help people. The masseuse trade was involved in the training. I just carried it over into this job."

"So how long do you have to decide?" Dean asked.

"Two weeks." He put his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. "I really don't want to talk about this anymore…or think about it for that matter."

"Well," Dean smiled. "Maybe I can take your mind off it."

Castiel gasped when Dean bit down on his neck. He was past the point of caring about any bruises the man left on his body. He could easily steal some make-up from a female member of staff or lie about it.

Dean continued to nip and suck against the pressure point on his neck and Castiel was wriggling against him trying to get more friction on his growing erection. He growled in frustration, as Dean kept his body well out of reach.

Turning, he changed their positions and pinned Dean against the wall. Claiming his lips, he pushed his body forward and began grinding against him and moaning at the small amount of relief it was giving them.

"Cas!" Dean hissed as Castiel moved his lips down to his neck and sucked hard, making sure to leave marks of his own. "Please."

Dean wasn't even sure why he was begging. It had always been his job to drag out the pleas and moans from his partners but right now he couldn't give a fuck as long as Castiel didn't stop.

"Tell me what you want, Dean." Castiel moaned against his ear.

"I…want…" Dean moaned again when Castiel pushed his leg against his raging hard on.

"Tell me!" He hissed and nipped at his ear.

"I want…you to touch me." He breathed out.

"Where?" Castiel teased.

"Anywhere, everywhere." Dean panted.

"You're going to have to be more specific. Do you want me to touch you here?" He ran his hand over Dean's face a tugged on his short strands of hair. "Or here?" He moved his hand down to his chest, undoing a few buttons on the way.

"Damn it, Cas! Stop teasing." Dean snapped at him and pulled him in for another kiss. He could feel Castiel smiling against his lips. He could torture just as well as anyone else! He slid his hand down to Castiel's ass and gave it a firm squeeze. The other man shuddered and gasped, allowing Dean to slip his tongue into his mouth. Both of them groaned, as Cas slipped his hand under Dean's shirt and teased his nipples.

"Mmm." Dean moaned and pulled back, letting his head rest against the wall as Cas opened the remaining buttons of the shirt. He barely had time to register what was going on, as Cas dropped to his knees and began undoing his belt. "Cas? Wait." Cas rubbed his thighs soothingly and looked up at him through his thick eyelashes.

"Just relax. I've got you." Dean could only nod, as Cas undid his trousers and slid them down. He smiled in appreciation as Dean's cock sprung out. _No underwear. My kind of guy_, he thought. Dean was trembling above him. The cold air was biting at him in the all the right places and the lust he was feeling was almost sending him over the edge.

He gasped when he felt the first flick of Castiel's tongue against his cock.

"Fuck!" He yelled as Cas took him completely into his mouth and sucked down hard. "Good, Cas. So good!" He murmured and gripped the back of Castiel's head. Holding him in place.

All thoughts he had about his job, the promotion and any other harrowing problems in his life drifted to the back of his mind, as Dean moaned and bucked against his mouth. He placed his hands on his hips to keep him in place and stop himself from choking. Dean was huge. Not the biggest he had ever had but certainly more than a mouth full.

"Cas, close." Dean was trying to pull away. But Castiel held onto him and sucked harder, drinking everything Dean had to offer. "Shit, CAS!" He came hard. So hard that his legs gave way beneath him. But Castiel was there to catch him. He slid gently down the wall and panted heavily in the throws of post orgasm.

Castiel leaned forward and claimed his lips again. Dean jumped when he tasted himself on the man's mouth, then devoured it like a starving child. He had never liked the taste of himself on a woman's lips, but with Cas it was somehow different.

"Better?" Cas asked, as he pulled away.

"I thought the point of this was to make _you_ feel better." Dean shot back.

"It helped." Cas shrugged and moved to sit next to Dean against the wall. Dean could see his hard on pressing through his trousers and felt guilty. He reached forward to undo the belt but felt hands close over his.

"You don't have to." Castiel told him. Dean saw no hint of annoyance in his expression, but pushed his hands away.

"I want to." He replied. He pulled his own trousers back up and then helped Cas to slide his down his legs.

He felt nervous and uncomfortable. Not from what he was about to do, but because he was worried he wouldn't do it right. What if his inexperience made it awful for Cas? But he knew what he liked and thought it best to start with that.

He bent forward and took the throbbing cock into his mouth. It didn't taste bad, just different. He swirled his tongue around the head and ran it down the base of it. He could feel Cas trying to stay still beneath him, his body shaking with control. He sucked hard and felt the first drops of pre cum on his tongue. Cas placed his hand on his head, gripping his short hair firmly, holding him in place.

"Dean!" He groaned and lost his first ounce of control as he bucked into Dean's mouth. Dean's eyes watered slightly but he didn't release Castiel from his mouth. He reached down and gently rolled his balls in his hand. Cas was panting wildly now and struggling all the more to stay still. "Please, Dean. I need…" Castiel was trying to stay still. He didnt want to hurt Dean but every swirl of his tongue was making his body tremble with need. For a man who had never done this before, he was definitely a quick learner.

Dean moaned against his cock and that was all it took to have him screaming through his release. He prayed no one heard them as the cum shot down his throat. He continued to suck until he had every last drop and then pulled away.

He barely had time to breath as Cas pulled him in for a kiss. Moaning when he tasted himself on Dean's mouth.

"Better?" He teased when Cas finally released him. "Have I taken your mind off things?"

"What things?" Castiel smiled in reply. He looked at his watch and noticed it was almost midnight. He cringed slightly and slowly stood up, helping Dean to his feet as he did so. "We better get out of here. The bar is closing and the night staff will start making their rounds."

"Do you have a curfew or something?" Dean smiled.

"No, but they start on this floor. It would look unusual to see a member of staff and a guest walking out of a closet together." He replied.

"Yeah, looking well and truly fucked too." Dean added.

"I don't think we've reached that level yet." Cas smiled back. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Going to tour the next island with the rest of the weirdos." Cas looked crestfallen at this. "Why?" Dean asked.

"I don't have to work tomorrow. The staff get one day in each week off, to do their own thing."

"Come with us!" Dean said grabbing him by the shoulders and looking like he was prepared to beg if Castiel refused.

"I wouldn't want to impose." He replied.

"Are you kidding? I want you there, that's all that matters." Dean planted a kiss of encouragement on his lips. "Besides, we could call it a first date."

"We just had oral sex…now you want to try dating?"

"Who cares about the order? We're doing things are way." Dean laughed. "And anyway, it will give Charlie a chance to give you the 'if you hurt him I'll kill you' speech."

"Couldn't miss that now, could I?"

So the first date! Yay me! I hope the sexy part was good. It was my first time writing something like that. *Runs to a corner and blushes furiously*


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry about taking so long to update. Been really busy the last couple of days. But weekend off and well rested. Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. X

Chapter 7 Little Crushes and secrets revealed

Dean slipped the key into the door and quietly stepped into his room. He wasn't sure how he had managed to walk back, as his body was still trembling after the amazing orgasm Cas had given him. He smiled at the memory as he leaned against the inside of the door letting his mind wander back to the night's events. Cas on his knees in front of him, kissing Cas' mouth, neck…cock and just being wrapped in each others' arms. _It was awesome_ he thought and moved away from the door, prepared to take a shower and get to bed.

Upon walking into his bedroom he was greeted with a sight that caused him to yelp embarrassingly loud. Four figures lay across his bed, grinning happily at him. He didn't miss the way they eyed him suspiciously.

"Pay up!" Balthazar announced and smirked, as Meg opened her purse and began handing over and handful of twenty dollar bills. Glaring at Dean as she did so.

"Seriously, Dean! You couldn't have waited two more days?" Meg snapped at him, while Balthazar sat counting his earnings.

"What's that now?" Dean asked.

"It's nothing!" Lucifer and Charlie intervened. Dean watched them suspiciously and Balthazar quickly put the money in his back pocket trying to hide his guilty grin.

"You guy's have been placing bets?" Dean asked, as realization dawned on him.

"NO!" "YES!" Came the different replies. The four of them were glaring daggers at each other now.

"What was the bet?" Dean asked and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Charlie to remove his boots.

"Balthazar bet me a two hundred dollars that you would jump in the sack with Castiel before the end of the week." Meg answered. "And you, you whore, had to prove him right! I had my money riding on next week at least."

Dean grinned at her, "Does 'jumping in the sack' mean full sex, or does anything count?"

"Full sex." Meg replied and Dean turned to Balthazar.

"Give the lady back her money." Balthazar gawked at him.

"No way! It's written all over your face. Plus, judging by your neck, you've either been well and truly shagged or you've done ten rounds with Mike Tyson." Dean stood to look in the mirror. How had he managed to get that by the rest of the staff? His neck was covered in bruises and bite marks. All strong evidence of his romp in the closet. (No pun intended)

"Just because he looks like he got attacked by a swarm of bees, does not mean that he had sex, you idiot!" Charlie snapped. "Now give back the money!"

Balthazar begrudgingly handed Meg's money back and then settled himself back on the bed. Meg carefully counted every note before glaring back at Balthazar. He sighed dramatically, shifted slightly to reach into his pocket and handed over the other notes he had hidden before flopping back into his orginal position. He and Lucifer were sitting comfortably against the headboard of the bed, while Meg and Charlie lay on their stomachs at the other end.

Dean continued to examine the damage to his neck. He just prayed that they faded a little by morning.

"Don't look so worried, Dean. It's not like anyone will know that Castiel gave them to you. I'd be more worried if you left bruises on him." Charlie offered. He looked at her in the mirror and she could see the blush rising to his cheeks.

"Oh you naughty boy!" Balthazar teased, the previous argument long forgotten at the prospect of sexual gossip. "Tell all."

"As before, there's nothing to tell." Dean replied and took his previous position on the bed.

"That's not fair, Dean. I tell you about all my sexual endeavours." He argued.

"Yes, but Dean doesn't ask you to…in fact he usually begs you to stop." Lucifer added.

?/?/?/?/?

Castiel awoke the next morning feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time. The memories of the night before making his cock ache with need. He looked at the clock next to his bed and groaned. He had to make his way off the ship in an hour if he was going to meet Dean and his friends. He felt nervous. It felt more like he was going to meet Dean's parents for the first time. It's always the friends who have to give approval. People will always rebel against their parents wishes…friend's opinions mean more.

He got out of bed, trying to ignore his growing erection and got into a cold shower. The cold water was tough on his aching muscles but he knows he wont have time to deal with the growing problem between his legs. He would have to save it for later.

Getting out the shower, he wraped and towel around his waist and looked at himself in the mirror. Small bruises were dotted around his neck and he felt a blush rising to his cheeks. He shouldn't have let Dean do that but he was beyond caring anymore.

He got dressed as quickly as possible, pulling on a shirt he knew would hide the marks on his neck, and made his way out of the staff quarters and up to the reception area. Two men stood at the desk and he offered them a small smile in passing. One of them looked up at him nervously and beckoned him over.

"You're Castiel, right?" He nodded in response. The young man, 'Garth' his name tag read, was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Is there something you need?" He asked, trying to hide his annoyance at being held back from his day off….and Dean.

"I was just wondering," The man started and gulped slightly, trying to push down his nerves. "You had a massage with a 'Mr Winchester' the other day, didn't you?" Castiel froze for a moment and then nodded, wondering what this kid was getting at. "I was just wondering what you knew about him?"

"Why?" Castiel asked. He tried to make it sound like a casual response but the way the kid jumped, it must have sounded a little too strong. _Keep calm, Castiel. He's probably just making conversation._

"I was just wondering if…you know…is he…alone?" The kid was now blushing so badly Cas thought he might faint with all the blood rushing to his face. He tried to hide his smile. _Dean has a stalker?_ He couldn't wait to tell him. Trying to keep his expression relaxed he answered.

"Why do you ask? You know that sort of thing is against our policy." He could have kicked himself. Ever the professional and secretly breaking his own rules. _I'll go to hell for this_ he thought. But if hell did exist he was probably on a front row seat anyway.

"It's just…he was flirting with me the other day. I wouldn't do anything about it while we were onboard. I just thought he…you know…liked me." Castiel was now having a hard time trying to hide the smirk that was forming on his face. He was certain he had bitten a hole through his tongue and could taste the copper tinge of blood in his mouth.

"Flirting? With you?" He asked and the kid nodded in response. He looked so giddy that Castiel felt a little sorry for him...almost

"When he was going for the massage…he started asking me if I knew about certain things…sexual things." Garth was now panting loudly. Castiel knew if he could see the part of his body that was hidden behind the desk, he would probably see a tent in his trousers.

"Did you feel threatened? Upset with what he asked you?" He enquired.

"No…I liked it." Garth replied with the first smile Castiel had seen since he came over to speak to him.

"Well, if he continues to flirt with you…ask for his number when the trip is over." He offered and Garth smiled with delight.

"That's a great idea. Thank you!" He put the palm of his hand out towards Castiel. The older man realised with a groan that the kid was waiting for him to 'high five'. He looked round to make sure no one could see before slapping his hand against the delighted fellow's in front of him.

"Enjoy your day off, Cas." Garth called after him.

"It's Castiel!" He called back. Only Dean could call him that.

?/?/?/?/?

"NO! Not doing it! No. Fucking. Way!" Lucifer looked like he was one the verge of having a heart attack. Balthazar was currently clinging to his arm and attempting his best 'pretty please' face.

"It couldn't be any worse than the scooters." Meg offered. Her face was alight with excitement.

"The scooters were safe because I was driving! He wants to drive this time. I want to grown old and die….this is madness! I'm not getting in that thing with you!" Lucifer cried and stepped back out of Balthazar's reach.

"Are they always like this?" Castiel asked from where he was stood next to Dean.

"I've only known them a week…but so far the answer would be yes." He replied and turned to smile at the man next to him. They were standing a few feet apart. Many of the guests from the ship were around them and some knew Castiel was a member of staff. He didn't want to draw to much attention to them by lacing his hand with Dean's. As much as he wanted to.

They were currently in a queue of people standing on the beach. The sun was beating down hard on them and a lot of people were fanning themselves and pouring bottles of water over their heads. Lucifer was stood at the front of the queue, with the rest of the gang waiting patiently for him to man up. Balthazar was sat in the driver's seat of a silver dune buggy. He had a red helmet pulled on and was grinning like a five year old at Christmas. Castiel couldn't help but grin at their antics. They really did make an odd couple.

"I wont do it! Charlie can go with you. I'll go with Meg." He insisted and pushed Charlie forward. Charlie looked at the plea of desperation in Lucifer's face a gave him a reassuring smile. She kissed Meg quickly on the lips before jumping into the passenger seat.

Lucifer sighed with relief, as the dune buggy raced off along the beach. Meg patted him on the shoulder and quickly took the driver's keys for the next buggy.

"Just so you know, I don't have a licence."

?/?/?/?/?

"Ok, Castiel, where to?" Balthazar called as their buggies drove side by side along the beach.

"When you get around the next bend, you'll see a dirt road. Follow it through the forest. Stop when you come to a clearing!" Balthazar saluted him before pushing his foot down on the accelerator and speeding off along the beach. Behind them they could see Meg swerving back and forth, Lucifer holding on for dear life and getting soaked every time Meg swerved too far and almost landing them in the sea.

"Maybe we should go help them." Castiel said, as he slowed the buggy down.

"Nah, Meg's just fucking with him. She was driving perfect until she got too close to us. She just likes to wind people up. She'll catch up if we get too far ahead." Dean reassured him.

It wasn't long before the three buggies were driving through the trees. Balthazar and Charlie took the lead, Meg and Lucifer in the centre and Castiel and Dean taking up the rear. Castiel had allowed Meg to drive in front of him. He figured she wouldn't fuck about so much with them tailing so close behind. He was right. She drove the buggy slowly and calmly. He could see Lucifer's arm hanging over the side. From what he could see, he was little more relaxed. The forest made a nice shade for them and the breeze hitting their skin as they drove helped cool their burning skin.

"So, I guess I'm not the only staff you've got your eye on." Castiel stated suddenly, not taking his eyes off the road.

"What?" Dean spluttered.

"Yeah, I've heard you've been flirting with other staff members. Made quite the impression actually." Still his eyes were on the road. His sunglasses were making it impossible for Dean to tell whether he he was messing with him or not.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" He snapped.

"Well Garth seems to think otherwise. Couldn't stop talking about you. Asking him about sexual stuff and getting the poor little guy all hot under the collar. Shame on you, Dean!" Dean was now glaring daggers at him but he could see the small smile starting to form on his lips.

"Again, no clue what you are one about! Who the fuck is Garth?"

"He works the reception most days. Said you met when you booked the massage with me." Realization suddenly dawned on Dean's face. Castiel looked confused at him. _Had he been flirting with the little twerp?_ He wondered.

"NO!" Dean replied and Castiel jumped. He hadn't realised he had voiced his thoughts out loud.

"So where has he gotten the idea from then?" He asked.

"It's Charlie's fault! I'd never had a massage before. Just what I'd seen on…T.V. She told me that there was no such thing as a 'happy ending' in real life. I had no clue what that was, so I stupidly asked the kid. But I wasn't flirting with him!" Castiel had to pull the buggy over for fear that his laughing would cause them to crash.

"Oh Dean, so innocent." He teased and Dean slumped back in his seat, huffing and embarrassed. Castiel bit his bottom lip when he saw the redness burning on Dean's face. Looking up he could see the other buggies had carried on without them. It would the others a while to notice that they were missing. They had time.

He slid across the seats and placed his hand on Dean's chest. The other man continued to huff and refused to look at him. But Cas could feel his heart beating faster under his hand. He moved his head so that lips where against the shell of Dean's ear.

"Believe me, Dean, if you ever want a happy ending, all you have to do is ask." He could feel Dean's skin heating up and little more and didn't miss the way he groaned, as he breathed against his ear.

"Still don't know what the hell it is." Dean mumbled.

"Oh? Would you like me to show you?" He asked and moved his hand to the belt of Dean's trousers. The other man was quick to grab his wrists and snap his head up to meet Castiel's gaze.

"Cas, we can't. We're out in the middle of nowhere. Anyone could come-" His words were cut off as Castiel pressed his lips to his. Dean fought in vain for a few seconds before melting into the kiss. Both men fought for dominance as their tongues danced together. Dean was so distracted by the kiss he didn't know what Castiel's hands were doing until one of them was wrapped around his cock.

"Shit, Cas!" He moaned as the other man rubbed the hard piece of flesh.

"A happy ending, is the best massage a man can receive." Castiel explained and licked the shell of Dean's ear causing him to shiver and buck into Cas' hand. _So that's a turn on for_ _him _noting how sensitive Dean's ears were.

"More." He groaned, as Cas ran his thumb over the tip of his cock and smeared pre cum along the shaft. Dean pulled him in for another kiss. This time his brain managing to remind him that he should not be the only one getting off here. He moved his hands to Castiel's belt and undid it with ease before slipping his hand inside.

"God, Dean!" Cas stuttered when he felt Dean's rough hand begin to pump his aching cock. This was better than anything he could have done that morning on his own. _Worth the wait_ he thought and moaned when Dean's mouth latched onto his throat and sucked on his Adam's apple. Both men groaned loudly as they came together.

"That was…if you had done that while I was on the table I don't think I would have ran." Castiel laughed and kissed him deeply before pulling back into the driver's seat. They cleaned up as best they could. Just in time as they heard the sound of another buggy approaching.

"Can you two not keep your hands to yourselves for five minutes. You're missing all the fun!" Charlie teased when she took in Castiel's ruffled hair and Dean's clothes all crumpled.

"I think they're making their own fun." Balthazar laughed and began reversing the buggy back up the path. Closely followed by the one with blushing passengers.

?/?/?/?/?

"This is amazing." Dean stated as they got out of the buggy to stretch their legs. The clearing was not what he had expected. The sun shone down into it, making the water from the water fall glisten in the light. Lucifer was sitting contently on a rock by the small pool, Balthazar and Meg were taking it in turns to climb the waterfall and jump into the water below, while Charlie lay in the shade, protecting her sensitive skin from the sun. She was happily reading a book and laughing as Balthazar and Meg tried to throw each other off the rocks and into the pool.

Dean began to strip off his sweaty clothes. He didn't miss the way Cas smirked at the stain on the front of his boxers. But he merely smiled at him and then ran into the water to join the fun. Castiel turned and made his way over to Charlie.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked and she nodded and patted the ground next to her.

"Thought you would want to be in there with them." She stated as she set her book down.

"I'm not the strongest swimmer." He replied. "Why aren't you in?"

"I burn too easily. The sun has been lethal on me the last few days, so I'm giving my skin and chance to calm down." She replied and taped her large sun hat. They sat in silence for a few moments. Laughing as Dean snuck up on Balthazar and pulled his boxers down to his ankles before pushing him head first into the water. Castiel jumped slightly when Charlie next spoke.

"So what are your intentions?" She asked. He began stuttering and none of his words were making any sense.

"I don't… he just…we…what?" He looked round to see her grinning at him. Tears threatening to spill as she tried to hold back her laughter.

"Let me make it simple for you." She started, suddenly sounding very serious. "Dean and I are friends. We've only known each other a week, but I want to keep him around. I'm protective of my friends and like to see them happy. You make Dean happy. But if that ever changes, you have four people here that will hunt you down. So if you think for one second that you might break his heart. End it now." She wasn't looking at him in any form of threatening manner. He could just see worry and protectiveness. He looked over at Dean, as his head broke the surface of the water. Balthazar appeared to be trying to drown him for his little stunt.

"I don't want to loose him." He said finally. "But I am afraid that he will fear the reactions of others when this vacation is over. He's in a place at the moment where he can be comfortable with his sexuality. I don't know how he'll handle it when we go back into the real world."

Charlie placed her arm around his shoulder and kissed him lightly on the cheek. It caught Castiel off guard and he turned to look at her. She smiled at him, in a motherly fashion.

"You don't give him enough credit. Dean's very protective. He would kill anyone who would mistreat his brother for his preferences. He would most likely do the same for himself." She stroked his cheek slightly. "Just remember he's new to all this. Don't push him too hard. Dean isn't overly romantic at the best of times…From what I've learnt."

They were interrupted by water dripping on their faces and a shadow blocking out what sunlight was reaching them.

"Should I be jealous?" Dean smiled down at them.

"No, Dean, my heart only belongs to you." Charlie teased.

"Come on, Cas, before this one molests you anymore." He pulled Castiel to his feet and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Dean, I can't swim very well." He said trying to wriggle out of the man's grasp.

"What better time to learn? I wont let anything happen to you. I've got you, Cas." He winked at him and Castiel blushed slightly remembering the last time he had said those words to Dean.

Dean pulled him towards the water and he was surprised to find that it was warm. His feet sunk into the sand and little but Dean kept pulling him until the water was up to his waist.

"Castiel, take a swan dive. It's amazing!" Balthazar called as he jumped from the top of the water fall and came down with a splash to meet them.

"No thank you." He replied looking nervously up at the rocks. Dean, who had moved over to the rock and climbed up, was standing on one of the lower ledges. Not daring to go any higher.

"Wimp!" Meg called as she jumped from the top.

"Not a wimp! I just know my limits." Dean called and dived into the water. Castiel watched for a few moments. Dean didn't break the surface.

"Where is he?" The three of them looked around. Even Balthazar looked worried.

"Luc, can you see him?" Lucifer smiled and winked at Balthazar from where he was sat comfortably on the rocks. At that same moment Castiel felt something wrap around his ankle and pull him under. He let out of yelp of surprise before the water engulfed him. He struggled for a moment trying to get back to the surface when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and lips rest gently on his own.

They broke the surface together still wrapped in each other's arms and lips clamped together.

"Get a fucking room! Or a buggy at least." Balthazar snapped and splashed them with water.

"Been there, done that." Dean smiled before reaching over and pushing the flailing English man beneath the water.

?/?/?/?/?

Dean lay on his bed that night, bored out of his mind. The others had gone to see some crappy movie at the cinema on board. But he had refused to go along. Sitting with two couples, wrapped in each others arms didn't feel right. It made him feel like a third wheel. Castiel had to work at one of the shows that night. He begged Dean not to go because he knew he would be a distraction. He promised to try and stop by his room later if he could.

So Dean was bored. He had watched television, read a magazine, masturbated and still he couldn't relax. So he did what he did best. Decided to annoy the shit out of his kid brother.

"Hey, Sammy." He said when the younger Winchester answered the phone.

"_D-Dean?"_ Came a nervous response. _"Now's not a great time, man."_

"Aw gross! You two aren't fucking are you?" He heard Sam huff in disgusted response.

"_No, Dean. I am not making love to my boyfriend!"_

"What's with the attitude? Is something wrong?"

"_No, no of course not. Why'd you ask?"_ Sam was now being way to polite for Dean' liking. Something was definitely amiss. He heard a door open in the background. Gabriel's presence being more than obvious.

"_Honey, I'm home. Who' s on the phone?"_

"_No one."_ He heard Sam reply.

"_Is that Dean-o? Let me talk to him!" _He then heard a scuffle as both men battled to get the phone. A string of curse words and some unpleasant noises later and suddenly Gabriel was on the line.

"_Hiya, Dean!"_

"Hello, Gabe. How are you?"

"_Well someone's in a good mood. Guess all that sex is doing you the world of good."_

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked but felt a little jolt of nerves. There was no way Gabriel could know from his voice that he was getting some.

"_You and Castiel. You're together, right?" _Dean felt like he was going to throw up. How the hell did he know that?

"How could you possibly know that? No I'm not sleeping with him!" He vaguely wondered why he had put it so formally. The idea of saying 'fucking him' didn't sound right when he was talking about Cas. "And how the hell do you know his name?"

"_Well Dean, do you know his last name?" _Dean thought for a second. Of all the things he had learnt about Castiel…he had never asked what his surname was. "_His full name is Castiel Novak…the boy is my cousin…you big slut!" _The sound of Gabriel's laughter was drowned out by the outrage that was ripped from Dean. Castiel couldn't have known the connection between them. But he had been the one who didn't want other's to know. And he had been telling his cousin…and Dean's brother all about it.

"I'm gonna kill him!" The last thing he heard before he slammed phone down (cruise phone so he was careful not to break this one) was Gabriel screaming down the phone.

"_DEAN, WAIT! I CAN EXPLAIN!"_

Dun dun dun. Oh dear, Castiel is in trouble now. Hope you enjoyed. Loving all the reviews. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the great reviews and for not threatening my life. Hope you like this next chapter just as much.

P.S: If you have the time check out my new story 'Win A Date With Dean Winchester'. I'm looking for opinions on it.

X

Chapter 8 Well that went well

Castiel felt like he was walking on cloud nine. He had just finished his shift in the bar, having done some weird ass dancing for the viewing entertainment, and was now sneaking upstairs to spend time with his boyfriend…_boyfriend?! _He and Dean hadn't discussed where their relationship was at yet. He made a mental note not to say anything like that in front of Dean. He would wait for him to say if they were really a couple.

He crept quietly down the corridor, aware that some of the cleaning staff were still doing some last minute checks before heading to bed for the night. He knocked lightly on Dean's door a waited a few seconds for him to answer.

When the door didn't open he frowned slightly. Dean knew he was coming. He tried again, knocking a little harder this time. He could hear Dean moving around behind the door and sighed with relief. _He must be getting dressed or something_ he told himself and continued to wait.

When Dean finally opened the door, his hair was dripping wet, soaking through his pale blue tee shirt that he had pulled on. He grabbed Castiel roughly and pulled him into the bedroom.

"Hey, love." Castiel said and leaned in for a kiss. He was surprised when Dean pulled away and held him at arms length.

"You have some explaining to do!" Dean snapped at him. Castile froze at the anger in his voice.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" He asked suddenly racking his brain to try and remember.

"Had a nice chat with Gabriel, did you?" Castiel paled at those words.

"Ga-Gabriel? How do you know-"

"That he's your cousin? Small world I guess." Dean replied. He was still holding Castiel at arms length and he was squeezing into them. Castiel could feel the pressure of it. It wasn't enough to hurt him, but it wasn't comfortable either.

"How do you know him?" Castiel tried again, finding his voice was a little steadier this time.

"He's Sam's boyfriend. Told me that you were telling him all about how we 'fucked' each other! I thought you wanted to keep this quiet! But you couldn't wait to run off and tell people!" He raged. Castiel could feel the pressure on his arms intensifying. Now it was starting to hurt. He shrugged hard and managed to get free of Dean's grip. He moved further back into the room so the man would have to move to reach him. He would be ready to run.

"I didn't tell him we were fucking! I didn't tell him anything like that!" He snapped back. His own temper starting to rise. He was going to kill Gabriel. He knew he should have been suspicious at all the questions he was asking.

"Sure!" Dean snarled at him. "I come from a small town, Cas! By the time I get off this ship everyone I know will know that I'm gay! How am I supposed to face them?" He saw the hurt in Castiel's eyes. If he hadn't been so angry, he would have felt the guilt.

"So that's what your problem is? It's not that my cousin knows we're together? It that you're worried about what other people might think?"

"You don't know what it's like, Cas!"

"Don't I?! While you hide away in that little closet of solitude, I'm out in the real world. Proud of what I am. People can say what they like about me, Dean! The only opinions that matter come from the people that matter. Anyone else can go to hell, for all I care!" He could feel tears starting to sting his eyes but he refused to cry in front of him. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Don't suddenly turn this on me! You were the one who said you wanted to keep this quiet for now! But you couldn't wait to run off and tell the worlds biggest big mouth. You honestly think Gabriel can keep this to himself?! Dean yelled back.

"I do!" Castiel replied with a sigh. "I told Gabriel about you, long before we were together. All he knew was that I had a crush on you and that I was worried about it. Because you were a guest and also, as far as I could tell, straight. The two of us barely talk as it is…he didn't know we had gotten together. You must have told him that!"

"I didn't tell him anything! I barely talk to that Candy lover when he's in front of me. I'm hardly going to make polite chit chat when he's on the phone!"

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith…in people. **(A/N: like what I did there)**The one's you care about and who care about you would love you no matter what." Dean glared at him in response. "But I know now that I've been wasting my time. Good luck with the rest of your life."

He was out the door before Dean had a chance to register what he had said. He stood for a second, processing what just happened.

_What the hell? I'm supposed to be mad at him…he can't suddenly make it all about him!_

?/?/?

"You complete, fucking idiot!" Charlie yelled at him. Dean ducked just in time as a bedside lamp was thrown at his head. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I thought you would be on my side! He was the one telling the world about us!" He fought back.

"He told one person! Someone he obviously trusts to know this stuff! Like you did with us!" She shouted at him and looked around the room to see if there was anything else she could throw at him.

"Charlie, calm down! It isn't Dean's fault that he is an unintelligent, un-evolved ape!" Balthazar said to her. "Try this, it wont break but it'll hurt like hell." He offered handing her a wooden jewellery box.

"Wait! Stop throwing shit at me!" Dean snapped and Charlie seemed to hesitate mid throw.

"Give me one good reason why I should?" She warned.

"You have to see my side of this! He said he wanted to keep it quiet and then went a told someone who could tell my whole family. My work colleagues, my boss, my friends…oh god, my mother!" He put his hands over his face a groaned.

"Why would that be a problem?" Lucifer asked.

"My mum had a hard enough time accepting that Sam was gay. If Gabriel tells her…it would kill her."

"Now you are just over exaggerating!" Meg snapped. "Hit him with a chair, maybe it'll knock some sense into him."

"Stop it, Meg! This isn't a wrestling match!" Lucifer snapped at her. "Dean, you said Castiel didn't tell Gabriel when you too were together. But you talked to Sam about it too when you were drunk. You both made that mistake. Gabriel probably put two and two together quite easily. This isn't all his fault and you know that. You're just afraid of the reactions of people when they find out. But if you and Castiel stay together then people will find out one way or the other. You must have thought of that when you got into this with him?"

Dean hesitated. He had thought about it, a lot. He had worried about what people, especially him mother, would think when he told them. That was what he had wanted. To be the one to tell them. To be standing face to face with people when he came out. He didnt want them to be able to talk shit about him when he wasn't there to defend himself.

"Can I borrow a phone, please?" Lucifer handed over his phone without question.

"_Hello?"_ Came a cautious voice when the phone rang.

"Hey, Sammy. Is you're sugar honey there? I need to talk to him." Dean asked.

"_Dean? Yeah hang on…GABE! DEAN'S ON THE PHONE!" _He heard the line click, signalling that Gabriel had picked up the other phone.

"_Dean! If you've done anything to hurt Castiel, I swear to God I will hunt you down!"_ Dean smiled despite himself. The only person he ever heard Gabriel being protective over was Sam. It was strange hearing him talk about someone else like that.

"I haven't hurt him…not physically anyway. I need to ask you something. Did Castiel ever talk about us, after we got together?"

"_So you are together?! I thought you were just thinking he was making shit up! Hell no! Cassie and I aren't that close. He just called me up for advise. There's this whole family drama thing that kept us apart for years. We talk on the phone, like, once a year and then send each other Christmas and Birthday gifts. Shockingly, he's the closest to me in our family."_ Dean did find that surprising.

But he also felt like someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water over his body. Castiel had been telling the truth. He had done exactly what Dean had done. Asked a family member for help. Gabriel, the little shit, had twisted it into one of his usual jokes.

"I gotta go!" He hung up before Gabriel could respond and threw the phone back to Lucifer. "I need to fix this!"

?/?/?

Dean made his way down to the reception desk. He had no idea where Castiel would be at this hour of the day and hoped someone could point him in the right direction. He wasn't at the Spa or in the bar where he normally was. Dean had already checked, checked and double checked. He feared if he went back to the Spa again that Anna might skin him alive. She had one hell of a temper on her when she was aggiatated.

As Dean rounded the corner he groaned. Garth had already spotted him coming and was smiling shyly at him and blushing crimson. He remembered what Cas had said about him and wondered how he was going to get past the little pain in the ass.

"Mr Winchester, how may I help you today?" He asked.

"Hi Garth, I was wondering if you knew where Castiel was?" He asked trying to sound like it was an innocent enough question. Garth didn't take the hint.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"I have this pain in my back and I was wondering if he could give me some advice about it." Dean replied, thinking fast.

"Oh sure!" Garth said, sounding more enthusiastic. "He's down in the restaurant. Helping to get things ready for the lunch time rush."

"Thanks, Garth." Dean said and made to move away and head for the restaurant. A hand reached out and clutched the sleeve of his jacket, pulling him back.

"If you ever feel like getting a private massage, I'd be more than happy to help." Garth's attempt at a sexy, seductive voice, sounded more like a frog with a throat infection. Dean felt like he might puke if he didn't move fast.

"I'll keep that in mind." He replied before pulling away and trying to walk calmly. He hoped Garth didn't see the way he shuddered.

?/?/?/

From what he could see, the restaurant was empty. The tables were set and the bar was fully stocked. Thinking that he must have missed Cas, Dean cringed at the thought of having to go back and ask Garth where else he might be. He moved to go back out the way he came in. But the sound of someone's constant chatter halted him in his tracks.

"So she said that I should just marry the guy if I'm so in love with him, but I said it wasn't love that we were just good friends, but then she said that you can't be around someone that much and not develop feelings for them, but then I said it's the twenty first century and we can have any gender of friends and then she said that she thought I was lying and that I secretly loved him and that I should just tell him how I feel-"

"Dean?" The girl looked annoyed at Castiel interrupting her. She turned to see Dean standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Cas." He replied and walked back into the room.

"_Cas? _You hate being called '_Cas' _. You said you liked your name the way it was and hated it when people shortened it." Dean frowned at that. Cas had never shown any annoyance at him shortening his name.

"Becky!" She jumped slightly at his tone. "Don't you have rooms to clean." That was all it took for her to scamper off as quickly as she could.

"You didn't tell me you hated the name." Dean said as he stepped a little closer to him.

"Doesn't matter, does it?" He replied and began checking the knives and forks for water damage. He had already done this several times but it was easier to find something to do than to look at Dean.

"Cas…Castiel, I came here to apologise. I spoke to Gabriel. I feel like such an ass." Castiel didn't reply. He just carried on checking the cutlery. "Would you look at me?!"

"I have a lot of work to do, Dean. I don't have time to talk about things that don't matter anymore." Dean felt his anger coming back. He reached down and started twisting the knives on each table. Crossing some with the forks and shifting others into the centre of the table. "That is very childish, Dean!" He turned to see Castiel glaring at him. He was following behind him, fixing the damage he was doing.

"At least you're looking at me now." He teased trying to lighted the mood. It didnt work. "Cas, I'm sorry about what I said. I don't even know how to begin to make it up to you, but I promise I will."

"What happens when it comes to telling people?" Castiel asked accusingly. "How do I know you wont do this again? Are you just going to hide it forever?"

"No, that's just it! I want to be the one to tell people! In my own time, when I'm good and ready."

"When will you be ready?" Cas shot back.

"I don't know! Damn it, Cas. We've only been seeing each other a week! Give me a chance to come to grips with that first!"

"But we aren't seeing each other anymore, Dean! You made sure of that." Dean stared at him for a moment. It felt like someone had punched him in the gut. Castiel could not be ending this. Not now.

"Well, I don't accept that." Without warning he pushed Castiel up against the counter of the bar and crushed his lips against his. He could feel Cas struggling against his body, trying to push him away. He wrapped his arms tightly around him, almost as if he was hugging him and sucked on his bottom lip, desperate to gain access.

Castiel groaned, despite himself. He tried to push Dean away, but the harder he pushed the more Dean clung to him. He gasped when he felt Dean's hands squeezing his ass and groaned again when his tongue entered his mouth. He grabbed the back of Dean's head, pulling him closer.

Dean moaned against his lips and ground his hips down against Castiel's rising cock. He moved his lips away from his mouth and began nipping at his jaw and neck.

"I'm still mad at you!" He snapped and moaned loudly, as Dean's hands pulled his neat shirt out of the back of his trousers and slid his hands up the bare skin of his back.

"Is this making up for it?" He whispered in Cas' ear causing the man to shiver.

"It's a start." He mumbled and let his head fall back, giving Dean better access to his throat.

"Damn it, Cas, want you." Dean hissed, as his trousers crushed against his straining erection.

"Dean, more." Cas cried, as Dean moved his hand to undo his trousers.

Both men were completely lost in each others arms and forgot momentarily where they were. That was until…

"YOU BITCH!" Both of them snapped their heads towards the door. Garth was standing in the doorway, looking sick with anger. He turned abruptly and ran back out of the room. Leaving both men to stare at each other with terrified expressions.

"I need to go and talk to him." Castiel yelped and pulled himself together as appropriately as he could. He ran out the door after Garth not giving Dean a second look.

All Dean could do was slam his head down on the counter. If Garth said anything he would kill him, if he didn't…he might just kill him anyway. _Fucking cock-blocker!_

Sorry for this chapter being so short. Hope you liked it anyway. Reviews will make the next one longer.


	9. Chapter 9

Aw hell, you guys are going to make me blush….and that is a lot harder to do than you would believe. Ok So I promised myself that I would keep on top of this story. Mostly because my other story is a WIP and I can play with it a little more. This is a fluff chapter…the one most of you will be waiting for. Nerves of steal, Demon! You can do this! Thanks for all the reviews. X

Chapter 9 SMUT! (Just cos I can)

Castiel ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Garth was sprinting ahead of him and damn the guy was fast. Castiel knew exactly where he was heading. He was going to Naomi! The little shit had his boy crush (_No, man crush!)_ ripped out from under him and now he was running off to tell, like some spoilt child running to a teacher.

"Garth, wait!" Castiel shouted. He got within reach of the man and grabbed his arm, roughly bringing him to a halt.

"Let go of me!" He screeched and struggled against him. "You knew I liked him! I told you that myself! Why would you do this to me?" Castiel felt a little guilty, as he watched the younger man try to hide his tears.

"Garth, please!" He tried and loosened his grip slightly. As much as the guy was a pain in the ass, he didn't want to hurt him. "Please, just let me explain."

"No! You said it yourself, it's against the rules!" He snapped and pushed Castiel backwards. But he made no move to run again. "Miss Tapping has a right to hear about this!"

"Garth, no! Please, I promise you'll understand if you just let me explain." Garth hesitated, still glaring at the man like he had torn out his heart and stumped on it.

"Fine, give me one good reason." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot impatiently. Cas resisted the urge to roll his eyes at him. _Now is not the time to piss him off!_

"Well, the thing is…."

?/?/?/?

Dean paced back and forth in his room. A million different thoughts were running through his head. Not one of them was comforting. Would Garth squeal on them? Would Cas be able to talk him out of it? Would Garth hit him? That last thought made his blood boil. _He lays a hand on my man and I'll rip his throat out._ He froze on that thought. _My man?!_ He had never thought of Cas as being his, but the idea of it didn't make him feel worried or upset. In fact it made him feel happy and lighter than he had felt in years.

A knock at the door brought him out of his brain storming. He marched over and yanked it open, hoping to see Castiel on the other side of it.

"Got room for one more?" Balthazar asked.

"Make that four more!" Charlie snapped from behind him. They were standing with food and bottles of booze. Dean couldn't help but smile when Charlie leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Her way of apologizing for being so hard on him.

"Did you talk to Cas?" She asked, as she got comfortable on the couch.

"Yes." Dean replied and flopped down next to her. "But things took a turn for the worst."

"What happened?" Lucifer asked, as he declined a drink Meg was passing him. "One of us has to stay sober… and he sure as hell wont." He added, noting the way Balthazar had already downed one glass of wine without taking a breath and was currently pouring himself another.

"What?" He hiccupped in response. "All problems are best solved drunk! Ain't that right, Dean?" He looked to his new found friend for help. Dean smiled in reply and also refused a drink.

"I think I need to keep a sober head for this one too." He looked at Charlie, who was still waiting for him to spill the beans. He was starting to think she was a bit of a gossip whore. "Cas and I talked, we may or may not have got things sorted out…then we started kissing. A lot. Things were going pretty well until Garth walked in on us!"

"Who?" The four of them asked together.

"He's the skinning guy who works at reception."

"The one who looks like he could do with a little more sunlight?" Balthazar asked.

"The one who looks like he needs some extra greasy food in his diet?" Meg added.

"The one who has one hell of a crush on you?" Lucifer put in.

"All of the above. He saw Cas and I kissing and had a full drama queen moment. Cas chased after him. I just hope he gets to him in time, before he says something that I'll make him regret."

?/?/?/?

Garth stood staring open mouthed at Castiel. His jaw almost hitting the floor and his eyes burning with tears of admiration, instead of hatred.

"Oh my God, Castiel!" He stuttered out. "Why didn't you just tell me this?"

"Well Dean likes to get attention and I thought he would appreciate someone having a little crush on him. He probably would have told you outright himself, if he thought your feelings were that strong." Castiel explained.

"But, I mean what the two of you have-"

"I know! But, Garth, please! Please don't tell anyone. Naomi could still fire me over this!" Castiel begged. "And if anyone else found out it could spell disaster for us."

"No, no of course not! Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" Castiel had to stop himself from cringing, as Garth's skinny frame engulfed him in a hug. He rubbed his back soothingly and kept muttering words of comfort into his ear. "Things will get better. Every cloud has a silver lining."

"Yes, well. Thank you, Garth. I should probably get back and let Dean know that everything is fine now." He replied and carefully pulled away, so as not to offend the guy.

He patted the man on the shoulder and began slowly walking away. He wanted to kick himself. Why had he lied? Dean would kill him if he ever found out! Hell, killing him would probably be a good thing compared to what Dean _could_ do to him. He needed to get back to talk him as fast as possible. Before Garth said anything.

"Castiel!" He groaned a little too loudly and looked up to see Naomi walking towards him. _I just can't get a break!_ "May I have a word for a moment." Castiel thought to himself that she probably wanted several words, but kept that sarcasm to himself.

"Yes, of course." Was what he said in reply.

"Zachariah has come down with some sort of virus. I was wondering if you could help with the restaurant tonight?" She asked.

"But, it's my night off." He said before he could stop himself.

"Yes well, think of the tips." She replied with a touch of venom in her tone. "Be there by five." Before he could say anymore, she was gone. Walking down towards a nervous looking Garth. "Isn't there a desk you should be occupying?" She snapped at him and he quickly fled back to reception. Castiel sighed. It was going to be a long night.

?/?/?/?/?

Dean was alone again. The others had left to go for a walk around deck under the moonlight. All very romantic. But Dean had declined, hoping that Cas would come to see him after his shift. He had wandered down to the bar, Spa and finally to the restaurant and spotted Cas walking around in a waiters uniform.

He had looked up, feeling like he was being watched, and saw Dean standing by the door. He smiled reassuringly to him and that was all Dean needed to feel a little more relaxed. He had, since then, vacated back to his room. So as not to distract Cas from his job.

He was slumped on the couch, bored, alone and a little horny. It was nine o'clock and he knew Cas should be wrapping his shift up by now, but the minutes seemed to be dragging through.

Finally he heard the light knock on the door. He jumped and ran over, pulling it open and grabbing Cas around the waist. The man let out a slight squeak in surprise and jumped when Dean pushed him again the, now closed, door and claimed his mouth.

"Dean…wait!" He tried between kisses. But Dean wouldn't let up. He began pulling at Castiel's clothes, trying to tug them off without ripping them. "Dean…we…need to….talk!" He tried again.

"Later!" Dean replied. "Want you." He pulled at the buttons on Cas' shirt until they popped open. He then attacked his neck and chest with his lips. Sweeping his tongue over Cas' nipples and causing the dark haired man to gasp and let his head fall back against the door. He put his hands on the back of Dean's head, not sure whether to hold him there or push him away.

"Dean, please!" He begged, as Dean moved up to latch onto his neck. "We really need to talk."

"Did you get everything sorted with Garth?" Dean mumbled against his neck.

"Yes, but-"

"Then there's nothing to talk about at the minute!" Dean pulled him away from the door, pushing his lips back over his mouth to silence him. Castiel could do nothing but moan, as Dean's hands grabbed at his ass and pulled him closer.

They stumbled towards the bedroom, still attached by their lips, pulling any items of clothing off that they could get their hands on. Dean felt the back of his legs hit the bed and fell, unceremoniously, onto it. Cas stood between his legs, looking down at him with lust in his eyes.

"You're going to be trouble for me, I can tell." He smiled down at him before crawling up his body, leaving small bites and kisses in his wake. Dean groaned loudly and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him up for another searing kiss.

"What a way to go though, right?" He muttered and shut his eyes, as Cas began undoing the belt on his trousers.

"Dean, look at me." Cas demanded. He opened his eyes again and looked at the man lying on top of him. "Are you sure you're ready? You need to tell me now, before I loose my control." Dean felt his skin flush and damned himself for acting like a chick. He did want this. He had never been more sure of anything in his life.

"I do. I want you, Cas. I want all of you." Cas bent to kiss his lips once more, but didn't spend too long there. Much to Dean's annoyance.

"Patience." He teased and Dean let his head fall back against the bed.

Cas undid his trousers and pulled them down and off his legs completely. He grinned when he saw Dean's erection spring free. The man was impatiently wreathing on the bed, his body begging for attention. He bent forward and kissed the inside of Dean's thigh, his hip bone and up to his stomach. When his tongue dipped into Dean's navel, the man almost arched completely off the bed, growling with impatience.

"Damn it, Cas! Stop being such a fucking tease!" He snapped.

"Am I, Dean? I don't know what you want." He replied trying to look innocent. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you!" Dean cried out, hating how needy he sounded.

"You're going to have to be more specific." Cas teased and ran his index finger down the length of Dean's chest and stomach, stopping just above his aching cock.

Dean let out another growl of frustration and grabbed the man under the arms, flipping them over and pinning him to the bed. He trapped Castiel's hand above his head, holding them there with one hand while the other began groping over his body. Cas couldn't stop the reactions he was having as he arched into Dean's touch. Dean made light work of his trousers, leaving them both naked and panting for more. He gripped Cas' cock and gave it a none too gentle squeeze. Cas groaned in the back of his throat and thrust his hips up, trying to get more friction.

"Not very nice, is it?" Dean panted and placed a kiss on Cas' cheek.

"Touché." He replied. He barely had time to catch his breath, when Dean bent lower and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. He tongued the slit and sucked clean the first few drops of pre cum. Cas managed to get his hands free and grabbed the back of Dean's head, pulling him off. "No, I want to be inside you." He snapped and pulled Dean up into his lap. They kissed again, as Cas rolled them over. Dean now flat on his back, watched nervously as Cas stood and walked over to his clothing. Out of the pocket of his trousers he pulled a pack of condoms.

"Always carry them around, do you?" He asked jokingly.

"Since I met you." Cas replied. "Dean," He said suddenly. "Do you have any lube?"

"Yeah, top drawer. Was there when I booked in. They must have thought it was more appropriate than the bible." He grinned.

He watched as Cas walked over and opened the drawer, noting other such objects in it. Lotion, flavoured butter and all sorts. He smiled wondering what Naomi would think of him testing these out with a guest. He moved back onto the bed and stared, confused, as Dean shyly began to roll onto his stomach.

"No!" He snapped, tugging his hips and pulling him back to lie on his back. "I want to see you." Dean nodded, not able to speak, as he watched Cas open the bottle and apply a generous amount onto his fingers. "Let me know if this hurts. I don't want to hurt you." Dean lay rigid as he felt the first finger prodding at his hole. "Relax, Dean." Cas instructed and leaned in to claim his lips again.

When he felt Dean's body begin to loosen up he pushed the first finger through the barrier. Dean hissed slightly, but didn't ask him to stop. He moved the finger in and out, stretching him as best he could. He was so tight, Cas feared he wouldn't last long once he was inside him. He pushed a second finger in, then a third. He knew exactly when he hit that sweet spot inside Dean, as the man almost threw him off the bed. Arching upwards and moaning loudly.

"Right there, Cas. God, baby, that feels so good!" He cried.

"It'll get better, I promise." Cas replied. He worked Dean a little more with his fingers, making sure he was ready before removing them. Dean groaned at the loss and tried to wriggle back towards him. Cas grinned at him. He sat up on his knees and opened the condom, sliding it down over his shaft. Then lay back on top of Dean and lined himself up against his hole.

"Remember, tell me if it hurts." He instructed and Dean nodded. He pushed himself into Dean and cursed loudly.

"Fuck, Dean! You're so tight! Not gonna last long!" He hissed.

Dean groaned below him. The sensation wasn't as painful as he had been expecting. It felt like it was burning, but was severely overridden by the pleasure he was getting. Castiel stopped once he was fully sheathed inside him. Taking a moment to catch his breath. He wanted to make this good for Dean. He didn't want to cum too quickly, like some teenage boy loosing his virginity.

"Move, Cas." Dean said placing his hands on Cas' ass and pulling him forward. Both men groaned at the feeling and Cas began to slowly move in and out of him.

Dean was seeing stars. He felt like he couldn't breathe and wondered if it really was possible to die from something this good.

"God, Cas! So close! Please!" He moaned and pulled the man down towards him. He kissed and bit his neck. Sinking his teeth in deep, wanting people to know he was spoken for.

"Dean!" Cas yelled. "Cum for me! Let me hear you scream!" He whispered into his ear. He reached down between the two of them and wrapped his fingers around Dean's cock. It only took a few jerks of his wrist and the man was coming loud and fast.

"Cas! Fuck!" He screamed, throwing his head back on the bed and arching his body. He clenched around Castiel's cock and that was all he needed to push him over the edge too.

The two of them collapsed, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Dean gently stroked Castiel's hair and grinned to himself.

"I guess I can understand why Sam has so much sex now…why would you not?" He chuckled breathlessly.

"Please do not talk about your brother _or_ my cousin in post orgasm bliss. It's a mood killer." Castiel replied. But Dean could feel him grinning against his chest. "How do you feel?" He asked and gently slid out of him, pulling off the condom and discarding it into the bin.

"Amazing." Dean replied. He looked down at his stomach and noticed the streaks of cum over it. "But I think we need to get cleaned up." He stood on shaky legs and grabbed Cas' hand. "Come on, lets see if these showers were built for two."

?/?/?/?

Dean awoke the next morning feeling happier than he had in years. Although when he stretched, he did feel a little discomfort in his ass. But he smiled none the less and rolled over to wrap his arms around the man asleep next to him.

But the space beside him was empty. Apart from a note set on the pillow. He lifted his head and rubbed his eyes to read it.

_Dean, I am sorry about sneaking off, but you looked so peaceful I would have felt guilty in wakening you. We still do need to talk. I finish my shift in the Spa at three. If you can, meet me in the staff quarters. Most of the staff will be on duty at that time. _

_Cas_

He smiled at the signature. Like Castiel was secretly telling him that he approved of the nickname.

He rolled out of bed and walked towards the shower. Trying not to move too much against the dull ache in his backside. Getting a quick shower and grabbing some clean clothes, he made his way out and down to Charlie's room.

Noting the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door he casually walked on past it, smiling to himself. _Least I'm not the only one who's getting some_ he thought.

Balthazar and Lucifer didn't appear to be in their room. He sighed to himself and headed down towards the reception area, hoping to track them down. He had plenty of time to kill while he waited for Cas to finish his shift. He didn't fancy spending his happiness alone.

"Dean! I mean, Mr Winchester!" He froze, as he walked past the reception desk. _If my legs would agree to move I could pretend I didn't see him_, he told himself. But his legs just wouldn't cooperate.

"Hey, Garth." He said cautiously.

"I just wanted to let you know. Castiel explained everything." He smiled at him. "And you don't have to worry, your secret is safe with me."

Dean smiled and felt his body sigh in relief. "Thanks, Garth. I'm glad you're being so understanding."

"Well, how could I not want to help?" Garth replied. "It's such a romantic story."

"It is?" Dean asked. He didn't think his relationship with Cas was that amazing…well ok, he did. But he couldn't understand why anyone else would.

"Of course it is!" Garth laughed. "After everything you two have been through. You deserve some happiness."

"Come again?" Dean asked, turning to face him completely.

"Oh stop it, Dean!" He grinned at him. "Cas told me everything."

"And what exactly is everything?" Dean said, suddenly feeling worried.

"He told me all about how his family didn't approve of him being gay…and that you two had to sneak off and get married in secret. It's just so sweet that you would come on board as a guest just so you could spend time with him. It really is like he said, 'the honeymoon you never had'." Garth sighed and fluttered his eyes at how sweet the whole thing was.

"Husb-honey-What?" Dean felt slightly faint and moved quickly towards a chair.

"Mr Winchester, are you all right?" Garth asked, trying to stop himself from using Dean's first name. He moved around to the other side of the desk and gently took his arm. "Don't look so worried. You should just be savouring the wedded bliss."

On instinct Dean looked down at his left hand, almost expecting to see a ring on it. He started to breath heavily and felt his head beginning to spin. _I'M MARRIED?_

Add in evil author's laugh MWAHAHAHAHA. Ok yes, I'm leaving you on yet another cliff-hanger. Lets face it, you may yell at me about it…but you still love it. Verdict on the smut? How did we like it?


	10. Chapter 10

**So this story will be coming to an end soon. Possibly only one more chapter after this one. Not a hundred percent sure, maybe two chapters if I can stretch it out. Shout out to my favourite reviewers**

**Annie: Who hated my cliff-hangers. A constant support right from the start. Thanks**

**Obsession-is-my-life: Also not a cliff-hanger fan. Your reviews always put a smile on my face**

**Auttzthoughtz: The first to boost my confidence on the smut. Thank you!**

**Biku-sensei-sez-meow: You threatened my life and yet your reviews have made me laugh like no other. The word 'Anywhore' is now constantly in my vocab**

**Catbean715: Angry make-up sex? Might save that for the sequel…I mean other stories….yeah that's what I meant…who said sequel, I didnt say it...now you're just putting words in my mouth. Thanks for all the special messages.**

**Carved-in-shadows: For someone who doesn't read WIP's I'm glad it was my story that drew you in. Thanks for your support.**

**I may have missed some people and I apologise deeply for that. Thanks to everyone for reviewing so far. Hope you continue to enjoy the story. Love ya'll. **

**Enough of this girly crap! One with the story. **

**P.S: Give a shout out for Pudsey! It's Children In Need Day XXXXX**

Chapter 10 (Just celebrating the fact that I reached double digits. Oh yeah, go me!)

Light headed and very disorientated, Dean awoke on a bed. Not his bed! He had no idea where he was. The room he was in was small and confined, and the walls were a sickening white colour, that made the Spa look dull. He racked his brain to try and remember what happened….. _Had sex with Cas. Check! Woke up. Check! Found letter from Cas. Check! Went looking for Balthazar and Lucifer. Check…found out that Cas is telling people that they were married…CHECK!_ He felt a little woozy again and groaned. Rolling over on the bed, he buried his head in the pillow. The sheets felt like sandpaper under him and they weren't helping his current melt down. What the hell? Why would Cas do something like this.

"Dean?" A voice called as the door on the opposite side of the small room opened. He could see the person through a faded curtain and realised he must be in hospital. That was the only explanation...either that or he was dead and this was the shittiest dream ever.

"Cas?" He asked, recognising the voice. The man in question pulled back the curtain and looked at him with uncertainty.

"You're awake, _honey_, how do you feel?" Dean frowned at the name and stared at him like he had grown a set of testicles out of his eye sockets. It was a somewhat confused and slightly disturbed expression. One that Cas didnt seem to approve of at the moment.

"What?" Was all Dean could manage in return.

"You fainted, Dean! Garth came running down the halls in a terrible panic, screaming that he had killed my 'husband'!" Cas said. His eyes were fixed on Dean's face, watching him. Dean knew he was silently trying to tell him something but Dean couldn't make head nor tail of it.

"What?!" He asked again feeling his anxiety coming back.

Someone cleared their throat and both men snapped their heads to the doorway. Naomi was standing with her arms folded across her chest, looking so angry that the flesh looked set to melt off her cheeks with the heat rising in them. Behind her stood Garth, pale and terrified looking as he stared at the too men apologetically. Dean seemed to suddenly have some kind of idea what was going on. He struggled to sit up on the bed, passing out seemed to have shocked his motor functions.

"Mr Winchester, how are you feeling?" Naomi asked, walking into the room.

"A little light headed, if I'm honest." Dean replied. Cas sat down on the bed next to him, taking his hand and squeezing it lightly. Dean cleared his throat, trying not to look uncomfortable.

"Well, that, is exactly what I want to here, Mr Winchester. Honesty. Garth informed me that the two of you are married! Is this true?" Dean looked at Castiel for a moment, the man had his eyes shut, waiting for the moment when Dean would tell the truth.

"Yeah." He found himself saying. He felt Cas squeeze his fingers again, sharply this time, as if he was trying to show his surprise in a none obvious way.

"Really?" She asked. "Why not just say this to begin with? Why lie? Why not wait to see Castiel after the cruise was over?"

"All very good questions." Dean replied, feeling his energy levels starting to slowly regain. He managed to now sit himself up fully on the bed and crossed one ankle over the other, feeling his confidence come along with it. "We thought if we said something then you wouldn't have let me on the ship, or would have transferred Castile to another one for fear of me interfering in his work. So we lied to stay together. And my work means that I can't spend as much time with him as I want to. I managed to get these two weeks off and decided to surprise him by coming onboard as a guest."

Garth sniffled emotionally from behind Naomi, loving the romance of the whole thing. But the woman in question didn't appear to be buying it.

"You're lying! I saw no proof of Castiel booking off any long period holidays in the last few years. Wouldn't he have needed that for the honeymoon. Plus most of the staff have known him longer than I have and they have no recollection of him ever having mentioned that he had a husband!_"_ She snapped at him, her face growing redder by the second.

"You haven't told anyone about me?!" Dean asked in mock outrage.

"With everything going on with my family, I thought it best that I didn't let too many people know. I wanted to keep my personal and private life separate from my work." Cas replied.

"A fine job you've done!" Naomi hissed. "The whole ship is now in an uproar! People seeing him collapse has got tongues wagging, everyone having their own opinion. We've already had questions about food poisoning, some kinds of untreatable illnesses and people developing phantom dieses! We'll be paying half the ship back their holiday fee at this rate!"

"You could just tell them the truth." Garth offered, earning a terrifying glare from the manager.

"How do I know they are telling the _truth?_ I see no proof! No wedding bands…"

"My doesn't fit." Dean answered.

"I haven't chosen one yet." Castiel added.

"Never seen the two of you together, you were like strangers when I looked over the cameras…"

"Role play." Dean offered.

"We were trying to be discreet!" Castiel glared at him.

"Do you have any proof of marriage?!" She raged at them.

"We can get it!" Dean said before he could stop himself. He jumped slightly when Castiel almost crushed his fingers.

"Fine!" She glared at the two of them. "Have it on my desk by tonight. Or you're fired!" She pointed a bony finger at Castiel before turning and marching out of the room.

"I'm so sorry!" Garth sniffed, once she was gone. "I just panicked."

"It's fine, Garth. Could you leave Dean and I alone for a few moments?" Castiel asked, trying to remain calm. Garth nodded and rushed out of the room as quickly as he could. They could still hear him crying softly as he headed down the corridor. "Well, there goes my job." Cas sighed.

"What?" Dean asked twisting on the bed to look at him. "Don't say that! We'll think of something."

"I appreciate what you did for me, Dean. But unless you can find a forged marriage certificate in," he checked his watch. "Eight hours, I believe we are, as you say, shit out of luck."

"Cas, give it time. I'll come up with something, I promise."

?/?/?/?/?/

"Where, the hell is it?" Balthazar raged as he pulled back the duvet from the bed and tossed it on the floor.

"How the hell should we know?" Meg shouted from the other side of the room. She was currently pulling books off the shelves, while Lucifer was searching the bathroom and Charlie was checking behind bookcases and anything that had small gaps behind it.

"Do I have permission to punch that little toad when we're done?" Balthazar snapped as he shoved the pillows out of the way. He was really hating Garth more and more by the second.

"No!" The three of them shouted in return.

"WHERE THE HELL IS IT!" He screamed.

"Balth, baby, if you ask that one more time I'll divorce you!" Lucifer yelled at him.

"GOT IT!" Charlie yelled, pulling a broken black object out from behind a table. "Crap it's broken!" She flipped the phone over in her hands and examined it. It wouldn't even turn on.

"Give it to me." Meg insisted and took it from her. She flipped it over and opened the back, taking out the memory card. She then opened her own phone and slipped the card into the back. "Who am I looking for again?" She asked as she scrolled through the contact list.

"Sam Winchester." Lucifer replied.

?/?/?/?/?

Castiel felt like he was going to throw up. Eight hours had come and gone and Dean had come up with nothing. He was sat beside Cas, holding his hand and constantly running his other hand over his face, desperate to think of something reassuring to say.

"It's going to be fine." He said eventually and Cas smiled, not turning to look at him.

"Dean, please stop worrying. It will be fine. This is the kick that I needed." Before Dean could ask him what he meant, the door to the office opened and Naomi beckoned them in. Looking as stern faced as ever, she ushered them over to their seats.

"So? What have you got for me?" She asked, sitting down at her deck chair and clasping her hands under her chin.

"Nothing." Castiel replied. "We have no proof of the marriage and can't get you any proof."

"I am disappointed in you, Castiel. You could have been so much more in this job." She replied and pulled out a file from beside her desk. "But you leave me no choice."

"Hold on!" Dean snapped and the two of them looked at him in surprise. "Did any of the things Castiel and I did together affect his job?"

"Like I said before, the ship was in chaos when you collapsed." She replied curtly and turned back to the files.

"That wasn't what I asked!" He sneered at her. "My fainting had nothing to do with Castiel. Hell, it might have been food poisoning!"

"Dean!" Castiel said warningly.

"Are you threatening me, Mr Winchester?" She asked.

"I protect those I care about." He replied.

"Mr Winchester, as you well know, there are rules aboard our cruise liners. Rules for the well being of the staff and guests. I believe the two of you broke these rules. I don't believe for one second that you're married. With no proof, you don't have a leg to stand on."

"What would it matter, if we weren't married?!" Castiel snapped at her. "You put these rules in so you could control every aspect of our lives. You can't control who people fall in love with." Dean looked over at him and felt his heart give a jolt. _Did he just say love? _They had only been together for over a week, could it really be love?

"Is that a confession of lies?" She asked. "Are you willing to admit that?"

Castiel opened his mouth to rip her a new one and say _yeah, we did meet on this ship. I have fallen in love with him and I know I broke the rules. But if I could go back…I wouldn't change a thing!_

But the words, on the tip of his tongue, were interrupted by the phone ringing. Naomi held up her hand to silence the two of them and answered it.

?/?/?/?/?

"Yes?" She said with a sigh.

"_Miss Tapping, I'm sorry to bother you, but I have a Pastor Gabester on the line."_

"Who?" Naomi asked.

"_Pastor Gabester. He says it's urgent that he speaks to you."_

"All right, put him through."

"_Hello?" _Came a breathy voice.

"Hello, Pastor Gabester, how may I help you?" She didn't notice the way Castiel and Dean both stared at each other suspiciously.

"_Miss Tapping, I apologise for contacting you so late, but I received a distressing phone call. Regarding a Mr Dean Winchester and a Mr Castiel Novak?"_

"Oh?" She replied looking at the two men accusingly.

"_Yes, a friend of theirs got in touch and said that something terrible had happened and they needed confirmation that they were married."_

"Mr Gabester…"

"_Pastor, my dear…"_

"Pastor Gabester, you don't expect me to take this to be true on your words alone?"

"_Of course not, my dear. The church I represent, House of The holy, is completely on board with gay marriage. Castiel and Dean were one of the first gay couples to be married in my church. In fact, I married them myself."_

"So what are you telling me?" She asked attentively.

"_I'm telling you to simply access the churches website and you will find all the proof you need."_ 'Pastor Gabester' recited the web address to her and waited for her to find the appropriate page.

Naomi clicked on the website and searched through the list of couples who had been married in this church. All across the pages she could see signs of the acceptance of gay communities. Words like '_you can't chose who you love'_ and '_the lord gave us free will for a reason'_.

Sure enough, at the bottom of the page, below an Elvis style wedding for 'Gene and Jennifer' were the names Dean and Castiel. There was no forwarding link, no pictures, just the names and the date they were married, September 18th.

"_Miss Tapping, I also contacted the couples solicitor to discuss some things with you."_

"You what?" She heard a click on the line and suddenly someone else was speaking to her.

"_Hello, Miss Tapping, I am Sam Winchester."_

"You and Dean are…"

"_Brother's."_ He confirmed. _"Pastor Gabester contacted me and informed me that Castiel could lose his job for not proving that he was married. I find that to be a case of unlawful dismissal and you could have a court case on your hands._

"Mr Winchester, you may _not have _been informed that your brother…."

"_Collapsed while in the care of your staff? Yes I am completely aware of that! It will be something I will be looking into on his return."_

"There really is no need for that! I can assure you that he is perfectly healthy now." She replied with a worried tone in her voice

"_Well, you can't expect me to just take your word on that now, can you?"_ He snapped at her.

"I assure you that he will be under the best care for the remainder of his trip. There will be no more issues, I promise you that."

"_Let's hope so. Good evening, Miss Tapping."_

"Good Evening, Mr Winchester." She replied and heard the phone click. She went to hang up herself when she heard a breathy voice call out to her.

"_God be with you, child. For you shall most likely need him in the future."_

?/?/?/?

"So, think she bought it?" Gabriel asked. Sam rubbed his face in exhaustion, as he sat perched in front of his laptop. The House Of the Holy website open in front of him.

"God, I hope so. I need to get this stuff off the website now before anyone notices it." He began tapping the keys, removing all traces of gay marriage, Dean and Castiel and of course himself. "I could lose _my_ job for what I just did! Dean owes me big time."

"And Castiel!" Gabriel added, with a slight smile.

"I don't know him, so I wont hold it over him…this time." Sam replied. Wiping his history and then turning off the computer, he slumped back against the couch, sighing in relief. Dean really would own him big for this one.

"So?" He looked over at Gabriel, who was sitting at the table watching him nervously. "Am I forgiven yet?"

"Forgiven for almost causing my brother to have a melt down and kill your cousin? Let me think about that!" He snapped.

"But I helped!" He insisted and walked over to sit next to Sam. "I was Pastor Gabester and I helped." Sam bit the inside of his mouth at the sight of Gabriel's tearful expression. He was too damn cute. But he refused to laugh. He was still mad at him.

"I don't know, Gabe. You caused way to much damage…to someone I care about." For the last several nights Gabriel had been forced to sleep on the couch, while Sam barely acknowledged his presence. Sam had been more than angry at him for interfering in Dean's personal life, knowing full well how much it would have irritated him. He closed his eyes and put his head back on the couch. Should he forgive him yet? Had he suffered enough?

"Please don't leave me." Came a whispered plead. Sam opened his eyes again and stared at him. Gabriel was trying so hard to not let the tears fall, but he had always been the more emotional of the two of them. He was never good at sappy moments.

Sam leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips, smiling at him for the first time all week.

"I'm not going to leave you, you idiot." He felt Gabriel relax against him.

"I don't know what I would do without you. I promise no more interfering! And I will never do anything to wind up Dean again." He insisted and pulled Sam forward for a desperate kiss. He wanted him close, he had never gone this long without physical contact with him.

"Do you really believe you can never annoy Dean again?" Sam laughed and pulled the sniffling man into his lap.

"For at least two whole weeks. I promise." Sam laughed again and kissed his forehead. He could never stay mad at him.

?/?/?/?/?

Dean and Castiel walked silently back to Dean's room. Neither of them had said a word since they left Naomi's office. Shock seemed to have turned them both into mutes.

Dean stepped forward to put his key in the door, only to have it wrenched open by someone who was already occupying it

"What the hell took you so long?" Balthazar yelled at them before grabbing them and almost pulling them off their feet. "What happened?"

"We're not quite sure." Castiel replied, as Dean found a wall to lean against for support.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, as she came into view. The whole gang was there, as always. Waiting impatiently like the good friends that they were.

"Well Naomi was ready to sack me! She even had the paperwork ready to sign. Then she got this phone call from some Pastor and Sam and suddenly she was giving me the rest of the cruise off on full pay and a bonus in my wages."

"What do you mean 'Some Pastor'?!" Dean asked, looking at him in disbelief. " _Gabester'? _It was clearly Gabriel!"

"Of course it was Gabriel! We contacted them when we heard about the two of you getting in trouble. Found Dean's phone, all shattered to shit, but we managed to get Sam's number off it." Meg glared at him. "Sorry _Meg_ managed to get Sam's number. The two of them were more than happy to help!" Balthazar smiled at them.

Castiel's eyes widened in realization and Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes at him. He pulled out his phone to call his cousin to confirm this, but the phone went straight to voicemail.

"So what did you say?" Charlie asked and handed the two of them a glass of wine.

"Well," Castiel replied and took a sip of wine, not missing the way Dean grinned at him. "I feel like I need to see more of Gabriel, I want to spend more time with Dean and I don't want to work this job forever…so I told her I would take the holiday time, the bonus and my full pay and then told her to shove her job as far up her ass as she could handle." The other's gaped at him while Dean just smiled at the memory.

"And those were his exact words." He added.

"So what now?" Balthazar asked, feeling like their whole effort had been a waste.

"Now we enjoy the rest of our holiday, worry free, like we were supposed to." Dean laughed and raised his glass in toast. Everyone clinked their glasses together. "Now if you would all be so kind as to sod off, Castiel is going to give me the happy ending I deserve." Charlie choked so much on her wine that it came down her nose. Castiel glared playfully at Dean.

All Dean could do was smile suggestively in return.

So there will be one final chapter after this. I know this was a short story but I think it's run its course. There may be a sequel to it in the future. But I'll have to get my other story moving first. Love ya'll and please let me know what you thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so after writing the previous chapter I started thinking about what I could do for a sequel. It was well past midnight before I went to bed and the night ended with me repeatedly slamming my head against the computer desk…and coughing a lot because I am suffering with the worst cold ever. On a happier note, apparently cough medicine and large quantities of cold and flu liquids make you have really odd dreams. So I now have the sequel story in my head. Its weird, it wonderful….it has a lot more Gabriel. So with any luck the first chapter of the sequel should be posted later tonight, or first thing tomorrow morning (British time). Thanks again to all my reviewers. Love you, Bitches XXXXX**

**And now for the amazing finale that made me feel evil, happy and in a great mood to celebrate. You must have seen this coming…**

Chapter 11 Bitch Please!

"Can you see them yet?" Gabriel asked, as he bounced around in the crowd of people.

"No." Sam replied, squinting against the glare of the sun to try and spot Dean in the crowd. Gabriel was continuously jumping up and down, trying to see over the head of the man with alarmingly large cowboy hat. Eventually he lost his temper and yanked it off the guy.

"Hey!" The man snapped and turned around, intending on picking a fight. He looked down at Gabriel, who had his hat in one hand, a lollipop hanging out of his mouth and a handful of strawberry laces in his hand.

"Sorry!" Sam snapped and grabbed the hat off Gabriel. He handed it back to the man and smiled apologetically. "He has problems." He didn't miss the way Gabriel glared at him.

"S'ok." The man replied with a smile. "No harm done." Sam tried not to laugh when the man reached forward and rubbed Gabriel's hair affectionately. He then moved away through the crowd, making sure that Gabriel now had a view of the ship.

"I've got _problems_?" He snapped when the man was out of ear shot.

"Did you have to steal his hat? You could have just politely tapped him on the shoulder and asked him to move!" Sam argued.

"Where's the fun in that?" Gabriel huffed and resumed his jumping up and down. "Let me on your shoulders!" He suddenly demanded.

"What?! No!" Sam argued, as Gabriel began pulling at his shoulders trying to get him to crouch down. "Gabriel, people are staring!"

?/?/?/

Dean was getting the last of his bags together when he heard a light knock on the door. Walking over he was surprised to see Cas standing patiently on the other side.

"Cas, Garth gave you a key to my room. You don't have to knock." He insisted and ushered him in.

"I thought it was polite. I didn't want to walk in on you in a compromising position." He replied and waited patiently for Dean to do one last check that he had everything.

"I don't really think there is a position, compromising or otherwise, that you haven't seen me in." Dean grinned at. He walked over and wrapped his arms around the man's waist, pulling him in for a kiss. He let out a groan of frustration when Cas pulled away.

"Dean? What's going to happen when we dock? With us I mean." Cas asked, biting his bottom lip slightly.

"We are going to get off this ship together, we're going to find Sam and Gabriel, say our hello's like good mannered people, go back to my place, unpack our crap and then hopefully fall asleep in each other's arms. Sound good to you?" Dean offered and moved to kiss him again, only to have Cas dodge this one too.

"So you want me to stay?" He asked.

"I want you to want to stay. I'll not deny it, Cas, we haven't known each other very long. Hell, not even two weeks. I always rush into relationships, but I can honestly say that not one of them made me feel the way you do. I was in love with the idea of being in love, but now I love…" Dean stopped and looked at him. Cas smiled knowingly and this time he leaned in to kiss Dean, causing the man to sigh in relief. Dean definitely didn't want to rush things with Cas. He wanted to take things slow….this thought alone caused him to start laughing against the other man's mouth.

"Most people don't laugh at my kissing skills." Cas huffed and pulled away.

"Sorry, it just…I was thinking how I wanted to take things slow with you. I didn't want to rush and spoil everything like I normally do. So, our version of taking things slow is meeting, hooking up in a closet, telling our families about each other, having sex and then getting hitched all in less than a fortnight." Castiel pressed his forehead against Dean's and laughed along with him.

"Cas, there is something I need to ask you. I didn't want to bring it up the last few days because we were having so much fun and…I didn't want to upset you." Cas sighed against him and pulled back slightly to look into his eyes.

"You want to know about my family?" He asked.

"I just didn't know if all that stuff was true or not." Dean replied, feeling guilty for bringing it up.

"You would find out eventually." Cas rubbed the back of his neck slightly, trying to think of the right words. "When I was in my teens I started developing feelings. Feelings that I didn't understand. My father was a preacher and I knew what I was feeling couldn't be discussed with him so I buried it and tried to have a normal life. Or what he believed was normal."

"Soon after Gabriel came out and the family disowned him. I was the only one who stayed in touch and he grew suspicious about that. So he outright asked me if I was gay. I never told my family, they found out on their own. Gabriel let me live with him for a while but, as you can understand, he is a difficult man to live with. So I got the job here and the two of us resumed our contact through phone calls and letters."

"How long has it been since you've seen your family?" Dean asked and instinctively wrapped his arms around Cas. He couldn't picture a life without his family. He didn't think he would survive without them.

"I last saw my father when I was eighteen. He dragged me down to the church he preached in and made me sit in the confession box for over four hours."

"Sounds like a right asshole." Dean snapped and pulled Cas tighter against him.

"I'm ok, Dean." He smiled against him. "I've cried enough for them. I'm over it."

"You have me now." Dean replied and kissed his cheek.

The two of them separated and Cas helped Dean to grab his bags. A member of staff offered to throw them on the trolley to take them off the ship for them. This left the two of them to walk off the ship, holding hands. As they walked, Dean had a suspicious thought.

"Cas," the dark haired man turned to look at him. "What was the name of your father's church?"

"House of the Holy. Why?" He asked.

"No reason!" Dean replied and rubbed his hand over his mouth to hide his grin. After the phone call explanation from Sam, he would most likely have to give Gabriel credit for that little move.

?/?/?/?

They exited the ship and grabbed their bags. Charlie and Meg were with their family all ready, while Balthazar and Lucifer were standing by the ship.

"Are you two getting picked up?" Dean asked, as he made his way over to them.

"Yes, Lucifer's sister is coming to get us. But she's just stuck in traffic." Balthazar explained and hugged the two of them. "We don't live that far from you, Dean-o. You better stay in touch." He snapped playfully.

"That goes for us too!" Came a cheeky retort. The four of them turned to see Meg and Charlie standing behind them. She had a little bundle of something wrapped up in a blanket, fast asleep. "This is Luna." She said and pulled the blanket back slightly to reveal the sleeping baby girl. She looked to be a just over a years old, with red hair like Charlie's and a small button nose.

"I had no say in her name." Meg added.

"She's adorable." Cas replied and lightly stroked the sleeping child's head.

"She's a handful. The two of us had gone almost a year without any sleep. Our parents had paid for this to give us a little break. But, now that we're back, we don't know why we ever left her." Charlie said, lightly rubbing her back. "How are you two getting home?"

"The flailing idiot in the crowd is who we are putting our trust in." Dean pointed and the four of them turned to see a rather small man on a taller man's shoulders. They appeared to be getting into a rather heated argument which resulted in both of them loosing their balance and disappearing beneath the crowd.

"Sure you don't want to wait with us?" Balthazar asked and grinned at the look of temptation on their faces.

?/?

"Home, sweet home." Sam smiled, as he stopped the car outside Dean's home. Gabriel gave a yelp and gently rubbed his ass.

"Would you go easy on the breaks! My bruises have bruises!" He snapped.

"Come on, Cas, before these two start having another domestic." Dean said and the two of them got out of the car. Grabbing their things, they waved off the fighting couple not missing Gabriel yelling something about rubbing lotion on it, and made their way into the house.

The apartment was small, a modest two bedroom. But Cas took his time looking around, taking in every little detail.

"You're looking at this place like it's the Ritz Hotel." Dean smiled at him.

"I love it." Cas returned the smile. "Dean, we're going to have to discuss a few things." He started.

"Like?" Dean groaned.

"Like, which side of the bed do you prefer to sleep on?" Cas grinned at him and took a step forward.

"Baby, as long as you are in the bed, I don't care." He replied and took a step himself.

"Ok, what time do you like to get up in the morning?"

"Any time after eight and I prefer to be woken with a kiss, if you're offering to be my alarm clock." He replied and added another step forward.

"Where would you like said kiss?" Cas asked innocently. They were now standing toe to toe and Dean let out a moan as he pulled Cas against him.

"Were you always such a fucking tease?" He snapped and began nipping at the man's neck.

"Not until I met you. I was always so shy and quiet before you came along." He replied with a gasp, as he felt Dean's erection press against him. He trembled when Dean's lips moved up to his ear.

"I don't believe that for a second. You had me tortured for most of the cruise. I was supposed to be relaxing, so you better start making it up to me." He let his head fall onto Cas' shoulder with a groan when he felt the man palming him through his jeans.

"Where would you like me to start?" Cas asked trying to keep up the innocent act. When all he wanted to do was to tear Dean's clothes off and fuck him into next week. He unbuttoned Dean's shirt and slid it off his shoulders then began kissing from his neck, down his chest, to his stomach and then…

BANG, BANG, BANG

Both men groaned at the interruption.

"Ignore it!" Cas hissed and began unbuttoning Dean's trousers.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"_DEAN!_" Dean froze at the sound of that voice. Cas noticed his sudden shift and looked up. Dean placed a finger over Cas' mouth, signalling him to be quiet. He then pulled up his trousers and made his way to the door. Pulling it open he was greeted by the tear stained face of Lisa.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled at her.

"Dean, I came to see you. I'm having second thoughts about the wedding. I heard what you were going through, how you were suffering, how you just took off on a vacation and I blame myself. I changed you!" Dean stared at her for a moment.

"What do you mean 'you changed me'?" He asked.

"You used to be so full of life and happy. But people have told me that you stopped eating and sleeping…and then you just disappeared for two weeks. I missed you so much." Dean tried not to grin. If Gabriel had told anyone about the new development in his life, then Lisa would have been the first to know. He had loved her, but he could deny that she was a gossip. The little shit had kept it a secret.

Dean placed a hand behind the door, so she couldn't see what he was doing, and beckoned for Cas to come over. Lisa was still rambling on about how she thought Dick was cheating on her, how Ben was mad at her for leaving Dean and how she thought she had made a mistake in leaving him.

Dean reached for Castiel's hand and pulled him forward, letting him standing behind him and wrap his arms around his naked chest. Lisa froze at the sight of the man now occupying Dean's personal space.

"Who's he?" She asked, not hiding the disgust in her voice.

"Like you said, Lisa, you changed me. I guess I didn't know, until you came along. So thank you. You being a two timing bitch, lead me into the arms of the man I love. Enjoy the rest of your life!" He then stepped back and slammed the door in her face.

He turned in Cas' arms and pulled his in for an intense kiss. Their tongues swept together, no rush, just in each other's arms.

"So where were we?" Dean asked.

"I believe you were going to make me pay for being such a 'tease', was it?" Cas smiled at him.

Within moments Dean found himself flat on his back on his couch, naked as the day he was born and not a hundred percent sure how he got there.

"You have got to teach me that art of distraction." Dean grinned at him, as Cas crawled up his body.

"I told you before, Dean, a magician never reveals his tricks."

**Victory dance. Story is done. Please review and let me know what you think. Would very much appreciate it. Thank you all for reading my story in the first place I really love you guys. *tear* damn my emotions to hell!**

**So just while I have you all here...and this is in bold so pay attention, bold mean serious. I don't know if this is unorthodox for most writers, but hell I like to break tradition. While I love writing stories, I also love reading them. There's an author in the supernatural fandom who's stories aren't really getting the attention they deserve. Her name is Pyxie and I really urge you guys to give her stuff a shot. She really does put my stories to shame. So please take a look and see what you think. **

**Love you bitches XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **


End file.
